


Fall Into Midnight

by juandrekshun1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn Malik, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Liam Payne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juandrekshun1/pseuds/juandrekshun1
Summary: Liam is a total nerd with a dark side that thinks it’s his job to protect his roommate, Louis. Zayn is a superstar with a drug and alcohol problem that hides his true emotions behind bottles of whiskey. But when they’re introduced through two mutual friends, they find out that they really aren’t all that different. Besides, there is the fact that the sex isamazing.This story is a continuation of my other story, ‘How Does it Feel to Have a Heartbeat?’ which is the Larry Stylinson version.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 22
Kudos: 38





	1. Liam - Follow

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of smut in this. Read at your own risk.

“Every action has an equal and opposite reaction,” the teacher drones on. “Newton wrote this law as...”

_Blah, blah, blah,_ Liam’s mind drawls. _We’ve been over this a hundred times._

He takes off his glasses and runs a hand over his face, rubbing at his eyes. He sighs deeply and goes right back to doing what he’s been doing this entire time—doodling on the edge of his notebook. So far it’s just been little monsters with weird faces and floppy arms, but he starts adding more details. Horns, spikes, scales—everything. In no time at all, the creatures look a hell of a lot more real—

“Mr. Payne.”

Liam’s head snaps up and he quickly shoves his glasses back on. He clears his throat at the sight of his teacher glaring down at him with that signature death state of hers. “Uh, yes?”

“I asked you a question,” Professor Watson snaps. “Answer it.”

His face burns with embarrassment and he looks back down at his book. “Erm, I didn’t hear the question.”

“Shame,” she says. “It would have been the perfect opportunity to showcase that incredible mind of yours. Mr. Hemmings. Do you know the answer?”

Liam looks over to the smirking blonde boy a few desks away. He’s sitting with his feet up on the small table, a leather jacket covering what looked to be a Metallica shirt. He has a lip piercing that glints in the glare from the sun leaking through the windows.

“I _do_ ,” Luke says, keeping eye contact with Liam. “The answer is x over three times four.”

“Very good,” Professor Watson praises just as the bell rings. “Your homework due tomorrow is pages 116-119 in your textbooks. Remember, your midterm exam is on Friday. Have a good night, everybody.”

As Liam shoves his things into his bag, he feels someone standing over him. He looks up to meet Luke’s harsh blue gaze, a smirk on his face.

He leans down to whisper in Liam’s ear, a hand on his shoulder. “Better luck next time, Payno.”

Liam shakes his head in frustration as Luke walks away, grumbling something under his breath that he _definitely_ shouldn’t have said.

*******

Liam sits down on his bed, opening up his laptop and answering a few homework questions. At the same time, he pulls out his phone and starts scrolling through Instagram. He’s about ten minutes in when he feels his phone buzz in his hand.

_Zayn Malik liked your photo._

Liam frowns to himself and clicks on the man’s profile, his eyes widening when he sees the first picture that pops up. It’s of a dark-haired man laying sprawled out on a couch. He’s wearing tight, leather pants, and no shirt. He’s skinny—yet toned—and covered in tattoos. A cigarette is in his hand, while the smoke from that same cigarette floats out of his mouth. His pants mold to his legs wonderfully, emphasizing every muscle and angle of the bottom half of his body. His facial features are angled, but beautiful—strong jaw, sharp cheekbones, big eyes.

Liam can’t deny the fact that he’s incredibly hot.

He jumps off his bed and storms out of his room. “Louis!”

“What?!” his roommate calls back.

“Who is Zayn Malik?” Liam shouts.

“What?!” Louis calls again.

“Who is Zayn Malik?” Liam repeats.

“Liam, I can’t hear you!” Louis snaps.

Liam grunts in frustration and stomps into his friend’s room. “Who is Zayn Malik?”

Louis—who is sitting on his bed beside an open computer and an empty bottle of wine—frowns and asks, “What?”

Liam steps forward and shows him the picture he’d found. “Who. The. _Fuck_. Is. Zayn. Malik?”

Louis studies the picture and scoffs. “You’ve never heard of him? He’s a world-renowned singer. He’s been on literally every talk show in the world. Everybody knows who he is.”

“He-He liked one of my Instagram pictures,” Liam stammers, pulling his phone away. “He _liked_ it, Louis!”

“Which one?” Louis asks. When Liam hesitates, he repeats his question. “Liam, which picture did he like?”

Liam blushes furiously and pulls up the picture Zayn liked. It’s one of him from the gym, where he’s not wearing his glasses or his shirt. He’s in a pair of basketball shorts that are slung low on his hips. He’s flexing his right arm—which is covered in a tattoo sleeve—and has his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. His torso is glistening in sweat from his workout and he’s smirking sexily.

Louis stifles a laugh. “Uhm, Liam, I just... I don’t understand why you’re confused. Zayn is openly gay. That’s a... That’s a really hot picture. If he liked it, he thinks you’re hot. You should take it as a compliment.”

“But- But- But...” Liam stutters. “But why is a celebrity liking _my_ pictures? I’m... I’m just a nerdy college student. I’m nothing special.”

Louis sits forward on the bed and sighs. “Listen, Payno. Zayn is notoriously known for being a fuck boy. He takes looks over personality. Toxic, but true. He wants you for your body. Don’t you get that?”

“I mean... I guess.” Liam sighs and looks down at his hands. “I just— I’ve never had a guy openly, you know, hit on me like that.”

“You should like a picture of his,” Louis suggests. “Let him know you’re interested.”

“But I’m _not_ interested,” Liam protests. “No celebrity is gonna want me—”

“Liam,” Louis snaps. “Like the fucking picture.”

Liam nods quickly and double taps the picture, his heart somersaulting as he watched the red heart appear and disappear. “Now what?”

“Now you wait,” Louis says. “Wait for him to follow you, or message you. Then you’ll follow or message him right back. Simple as that.”

Liam bites his lip and nods again. “Okay. Thanks, Lou.”

Louis chuckles. “Now go finish your goddamned English essay. I can’t have you failing on my watch.” He gives Liam a light shove, both of them laughing when he nearly falls to the floor.

Liam flips him off and stalks back to his room, closing the door behind him. He sighs softly and lays down on his bed, admiring the picture of Zayn once more. And with a jolt, his phone delivers another notification.

_Zayn Malik followed you on Instagram._


	2. Zayn - Message

Zayn doesn’t go on Instagram all that often. He posts the occasional picture, but he doesn’t talk to people or anything. He likes to find people the old-fashioned way—out in the world.

And it just so happens that the one time he opens the app when it’s not to post a picture, the first guy he finds is unbearably sexy.

“Oh, fuck,” he murmurs softly, adjusting himself on the bed. He rolls off of it and hurries out of his room, calling Harry’s name. “I think I just found _the_ hottest guy on Instagram.”

Harry raises an eyebrow as Zayn steps up to him. “Really?”

“Yep,” Zayn says with a nod.

Harry smirks. “You know I can’t believe that without proof.”

“Fine. I’ll give you proof.” Zayn shows Harry the picture he found of the guy, watching as his eyes widen and he crosses his legs.

“Huh,” Harry mutters. “Would you look at that?”

“Sexy, right?” Zayn pulls his phone away. “His name is...” He looks down at the screen, searching for a name. “Liam Payne.”

“He’s cute,” Harry says, taking a sip of his tea. “You should fuck him.”

“How do I get him to know that I’m interested though?” Zayn asks, worrying at his bottom lip. “Should I follow him?”

“No!” Harry says quickly. “Like a picture first. See if he checks you out.”

Zayn nods. “Okay. Okay. I’ll like... this one.” He finds one of Liam at the gym and double taps it. He begins to pace around the room, kneading the back of his neck.

Harry laughs. “You look like a high school girl waiting for her crush to text her back.”

Zayn scoffs. “I do _not_ —” He stops suddenly as the notification pops up. “Jesus Christ, he liked one of my posts.”

“I told you,” Harry says, sounding and looking very smug. “Now follow him and have a goddamned conversation with the guy.”

Zayn walks right back over to his room, stepping into it. He stops short, realizing he should probably thank his friend. He does just that, receiving a thumbs-up in return.

He shuts the door to his room, sitting down on his bed. He runs a hand through his hair and clicks the button, his heart stopping for a moment when the option to unfollow him pops up.

So he waits.

And waits.

And waits.

Finally, his breath catches.

_Liam Payne has followed you on Instagram._

Zayn giggles like a little girl and clicks on his profile. He types out a quick message, deletes it, types another, deletes that one as well, and finally settles on something simple.

**Me  
16:49**  
hey handsome

**Liam  
16:49**  
don’t you dare call me that

Zayn smirks to himself.

**Me  
16:50**  
we’re a work in progress

**Liam  
16:50**  
we’re already a ‘we’?

Zayn bites his lip, hoping he didn’t make a mistake and scare him away. But he decides to be bold anyways.

**Me  
16:50**  
we can be. if you’re interested, of course

**Liam  
16:51**  
straight to the point, i see. don’t you have an album to write?

**Me  
16:52**  
ah, so you’ve done your homework

**Liam  
16:52**  
actually, i still have an essay to write

Zayn laughs to himself and lets Liam figure it out on his own.

**Liam  
16:53**  
oh wait. that’s not what you meant

**Me  
16:53**  
no, it’s not. nice detective work, however

**Liam  
16:54**  
i’m sorry. i make much better first impressions in person

Zayn chuckles softly.

**Me  
16:54**  
it’s alright. you’re cute. i like cute

**Liam  
16:54**  
ladies and gentlemen, he flirts. why am i not at all surprised?

Zayn leans back against the pillows.

**Me  
16:55**  
you’re funny, too. i also like funny

**Liam  
16:55**  
what do you not like?

**Me  
16:56**  
not much. i’m open to anything

**Liam  
16:56**  
anything?

Zayn bites his lip.

**Me  
16:57**  
anything

**Liam  
16:57**  
well, i look forward to finding out just what ‘anything’ can mean

Zayn inhales sharply and exhales just as quickly.

**Me  
16:57**  
i don’t believe you’ll be disappointed, Mr. Payne

**Liam  
16:58**  
are you willing to bet on that, Mr. Malik?

Zayn grins wide.

**Me  
16:58**  
absolutely

**Liam  
16:59**  
guess we’ll have to wait and see

**Me**  
16:59  
guess we will

*******

“Hey, Zayn?” There’s a knock on his door. “Can I come in?”

Zayn puts down the bottle of whiskey and rubs at his eyes with the backs of his hands. “Uh, yeah.”

Harry steps into the room, his phone in his hand. There’s a small smirk on his face. “Louis invited us to his place. We’re going there on Friday.”

“Remind me who that is again?” Zayn asks.

“The guy I’ve been talking to,” Harry says. “The one I met at the café. The cute one.”

“Right,” Zayn says slowly. “And what does this have to do with me?”

Harry purses his lips before answering. “Louis is Liam’s best friend. They’re roommates.”

“Oh.” Zayn runs a hand through his hair. “Does he know I’m coming?”

“No,” Harry replies. “Louis wants it to be a surprise. So don’t tell him.”

Zayn nods. “I won’t. My lips are sealed.” He leans his head back against the wall. “He’s nice.”

“Who? Liam?” Harry asks.

Zayn nods. “Cute.”

Harry snorts. “Okay, Z. Just don’t go falling head-over-heels for him.”

Zayn picks up a pillow sitting beside him and throws it at Harry, who laughs loudly and leaves the room.

Zayn goes back to what he’d been doing before Harry walked in—drinking and stalking Liam on Insta.

He’s hot. He’s _really_ hot. And Zayn wants him. _Badly_. He can’t deny it. He _won’t_. Every picture he found just made him want Liam more. In more ways than one.

It’s been one day since he found Liam on the internet and he’s already fantasizing about what his body would feel like under Zayn’s own. What it would feel like to touch him—to kiss him.

Zayn sighs softly and closes his eyes. He needs to meet this guy before he explodes.

He needs _him_.


	3. Liam - Date

“Liam!”

Liam spins around at the sound of Louis’s voice and sees him run into the room holding two shirts. One is a fancy, two-toned button-down, while the other is a simple white t-shirt with a large, black, Adidas symbol sitting on the front.

“Which shirt?” Louis asks.

Liam studies the two articles of clothing. “Harry’s fashionable, right?” At Louis’s nod, he says, “Button-down.” The second Louis leaves, Liam turns to his own mirror and fluffs up his hair. Louis had told him Harry is bringing someone, but he doesn’t know who, which is exactly why he asks, “Hey, who’s this guy Harry’s bringing, anyways?”

“Oh, you’ll see!” Louis calls. “Trust me, you won’t be disappointed.”

Liam hears the doorbell, but doesn’t really acknowledge it. He adjusts his shirt and examines himself in the mirror. He’s wearing a white shirt and a pair of baggy, black jeans. His shirt is tight enough to show off his muscles, but not too tight that it looks like he’s trying too hard. His jeans mold his legs perfectly, but—again—they aren’t tight enough to make it look like he’s trying to get this guy to _really_ notice him.

Which is why this outfit is absolutely perfect.

He grabs for his signature cologne, frowning when it’s not where it usually is. So he opens the door to his room to call for his roommate. “Hey, Louis, where’d you put the—” He freezes when he sees who Louis is talking to and who that person brought. “Oh.” He throws on his glasses, his eyes running up and down Zayn’s body. “That’s— You— Zayn Malik.”

Zayn bites his lip to hide a smirk. “You must be Liam.”

Liam shuts the door and clears his throat, subconsciously keeping a hand on the door knob. “And you must be Zayn. Nice to meet you.” He turns to Louis. “Can I talk to you?” He glances at Harry and Zayn, then back to his friend. “In private.”

Louis lets out a nervous laugh. “Sure. One second, guys.” He walks over to Liam, lowering his voice to a whisper. “What is it?”

“You invited _him_?” Liam whispers. “After we only followed each other on Instagram? Are you crazy?!”

“I am not—” Louis freezes as he processes Liam’s words. “Wait, you followed him?”

Liam realizes his mistake. “I... Yes, I did.”

“Who knew Liam Payne was such a flirt?” Louis smirks.

“Shut up,” Liam grumbles, shoving his shoulder lightly.

“Listen to me, Liam,” Louis snaps. “I invited him because you like him, and _he_ likes _you_. You obviously want to have sex with him, so go shoot your fucking shot.”

“But I—” Liam starts.

But Louis doesn’t let Liam protest any further. Instead, he says, “Drinks, anyone?”

*******

Liam’s sitting on the couch, swirling around the water in his glass. Louis had put on soft music that was meant to lighten the mood. And yet, Liam’s never felt more uncomfortable.

“What’s got you down, Lima?”

He turns to see Zayn sitting next to him, his arm thrown over the back of the couch. His hands are empty, yet he smells slightly like booze. His hair is styled perfectly, as it always is.

“Uh, nothing,” Liam mutters, placing his glass of water on the table in front of him.

“C’mon, babe, tell me what’s up,” Zayn says, placing a hand on his thigh.

Liam sighs in defeat and turns his whole body to face Zayn. “It really is nothing. I just... I kinda wish Louis had told me you were coming.”

Zayn pouts. “You don’t want me here?”

“No, no, no, that’s not it,” Liam says quickly. “I... I like to know things in advance. I don’t take surprises well.”

“Well, I hope this was a good surprise,” Zayn smirks, moving his hand further up Liam’s leg.

“Oh, it was,” Liam says with a soft chuckle, goosebumps lighting up his skin when he feels Zayn’s other hand slide to the nape of his neck.

“Good,” Zayn says, biting his lip in a way that most likely wasn’t meant to be seductive, but absolutely was. “That’s a good thing.”

Liam hums softly in agreement, sliding the slightest bit closer to Zayn. He places a hand over the one that is on his leg, picking it off of him and pulling it so that he’d pull Zayn as well. Zayn definitely got the memo, swinging one leg over Liam’s so he isn’t exactly sitting on his lap, but is damn well close to it.

Liam doesn’t waste anymore time. He surges forward, throwing his arms around Zayn and kissing him sloppily. Zayn shoves one hand into Liam’s hair and places the other on his chest, tugging lightly on his shirt. Liam slid his one hand down to Zayn’s ass, squeezing lightly.

“Liam!” Zayn snaps with a laugh, slapping him playfully.

Liam chuckles right into his mouth, but doesn’t move his hand. “Sorry. Just keep kissing me.”

Zayn happily obeys, crashing their lips together once more. He slides his hand down Liam’s torso and then back up, this time under his shirt. He traces Liam’s muscles, making him moan softly.

“Hey, lovebirds!”

Liam reluctantly pulls away and looks up to see Louis glaring at him.

“Not on my fancy leather!” he snaps.

Liam rolls his eyes and grabs Zayn roughly by the chin, pulling him back in for another kiss. He drags Zayn into his lap so he is straddling his hips. Zayn takes off his glasses and tosses them to the end of the couch, where they thankfully land on a fluffy blanket.

“Z-Zayn...” Liam moans quietly when the man on his lap starts sucking on his neck. He places a hand in Zayn’s hair and tugs lightly. “Zayn, we should stop.”

“Why?” Zayn whispers in his ear, nipping at the skin just under his jaw. “You’re enjoying it, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes,” Liam stammered. “But... But if we don’t stop now, I don’t know if I’ll be to. And I’d rather not fuck in front of those two.”

Zayn finally pulls away, exaggerating a sad pout. “I guess you’re right. We could just... sit here.”

Liam laughs much too loudly. “Get off of me.”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “Your loss.” He sits down next to Liam, winking at him.

Liam scoffs and shoves his shoulder. “Fuck off.”


	4. Zayn - Want

Harry told Zayn to hide in his room so he could have some alone time with Louis, which is exactly why Zayn is scrolling through Twitter, bored out of his mind. He needs something to do.

Someone to fuck.

As if the Universe is listening, he gets a message from Liam about two seconds later.

**Liam  
14:11**  
wanna come over?

Zayn instantly sits up, already grabbing a shirt to put on.

**Me  
14:11**  
now?

**Liam  
14:11**  
yeah, now. Louis’s out. we’d have the place to ourselves

**Me  
14:12**  
so we’d be alone?

**Liam  
14:12**  
yep

**Me  
14:13**  
is this your weird nerdy way of getting me to make out with you?

**Liam  
14:13**  
just get your ass over here

**Me  
14:14**  
shut up. you love my ass

**Liam  
14:14**  
i barely know your ass

**Me**  
14:15  
oh, we’ll change that soon enough

Zayn steps out of his room at the sound of shattering glass and what appears to be moaning. “Hey, Harry, what’s that noise— oh, for the love of God.”

Harry lets out a yelp and pushes Louis away from him, who was making out with Harry’s neck a few moments later. Harry doesn’t bother getting off of Louis’s lap, but looks as if he’s trying to pretend nothing happened.

Zayn smirks and leans against the door jamb of his room, crossing his arms over his chest. “Look what we have here. You two were totally about to fuck.”

“Not true!” Harry snaps, making Louis laugh softly. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Louis says. “Just that you’re totally undermining your point by sitting on me like this.”

Harry purses his lips. “But your lap is comfortable.”

Zayn snorts. “Okay, uh, I’m going to meet Liam. Try not to make a big mess.” He starts towards the doorway, stalking down to his car.

*******

“Hey,” Liam greets the moment he opens the door.

“Hey, Li,” Zayn says with a dashing smile.

“Come on in,” Liam says, moving aside to allow him in.

Zayn steps into the small apartment, listening to the sound of Liam closing and locking the door. Zayn pulls his hands out of his pockets and turns to face him. “So why’d you invite me here?”

Liam bites his lip. “Thought you were smarter than that.”

“So... what?” Zayn takes a few steps closer to Liam, dragging his gaze up and down his body. “You brought me here just to fuck me?”

Liam steps back as Zayn keeps coming forward. “Not exactly.”

Zayn smirks as Liam’s back hits the wall. He gets as close to him as he can, pinning him to the wall with his body. “Oh, really?” He places his hands beside Liam’s head. “Then why am I here, Liam?”

Liam suddenly grabbed his jacket and flipped them both around, slamming him against the wall. Zayn chuckles softly. “You’re here because I asked you to be and you couldn’t help but see me again. Because you _want_ me.”

Zayn bites his lip and gives Liam a daring look. “Maybe I do. But that feeling isn’t exactly unrequited, is it?”

Liam’s eyes flash with something Zayn can’t place, but it’s gone just as quickly. “No, it’s not. It’s hard to _not_ want you.”

“Yeah?” Zayn asks. “And why’s that?”

“Well, because you’re... you know, you,” Liam murmurs.

Zayn chuckles softly. “Tell me, Li. Tell me what it is about me that you _want_.”

Liam leans forward to whisper in Zayn’s ear. “Your lips. On mine. And yours hands. On my body and in my hair.”

Zayn closes his eyes as a chill runs down his spine. His voice is barely a whisper as he speaks. “Li...”

“What is it, Zayn?” Liam asks.

“You’re making it really hard not to kiss you right now,” Zayn says, bringing his hands up and putting one in Liam’s hair, the other around his shoulders.

Liam laughs softly in his ear. “Fine. I’ll stop teasing.” He grabs Zayn by his hair and pulls his head back to get better access to his neck, which he then presses wet kisses to.

Zayn exhales sharply and tugs on Liam’s hair. “Hmm. That’s it, Li.” He gasps loudly when Liam rolls his hips, making their erections rub up against one another. “Fuck, Liam.”

Liam peppers kisses along his jaw until he reaches his mouth, which he ghosts his lips up to. He trails a hand down the front of Zayn’s torso until he reaches the bulge in his pants. He starts palming him slowly through his pants.

“Li-Liam,” Zayn gasps, involuntarily rutting his hips up into Liam’s hand. He moans loudly when Liam puts pressure on him. “Oh, shit.”

“You’re so pretty, baby,” Liam whispers. He drags his thumb over Zayn’s bottom lip, which prompts him to open his eyes and look at him.

Zayn tugs at his hair again, pulling a bit harder this time. “Fuck, Li. Fuck, you’re already gonna make me come.”

“You’re so desperate for me that you’re already gonna come?” Liam asks.

Zayn nods frantically and moans right into Liam’s ear. He whispers, “So close, Li. So close.”

“C’mon, baby,” Liam urges. “Come for me.”

“Fuck,” Zayn pants. His back arches off the wall as he comes extremely hard, unconsciously pulling swiftly on Liam’s hair. Zayn keeps Liam close to him as he comes down from his high, barely even realizing it as he does.

“Good job,” Liam praises. “So good for me.”

Panting softly, Zayn locks his gaze with Liam. A smirk forms on his face and he spins them around so Liam is the one pinned to the wall. Zayn kisses him sloppily and reaches his hands down to the waistband of Liam’s jeans, tugging on his belt. He finds the buckle with ease and undoes it, moving next to the button of his jeans. He gets that next, and then the zipper. With a smirk, he shoves his hand down into Liam’s pants and grabs his length in a strong hand.

“Fuck,” Liam gasps. “God, yes.”

Zayn runs his hand up and down Liam’s shaft and a quick pace, grinning when he moans loudly. “How big are you?” When Liam doesn’t answer right away, he squeezes him slightly. “How big are you, Li?”

“I-I-I-I don’t know,” Liam groans.

“Give me an estimate,” Zayn demands.

“T-Ten,” Liam breathes. “Ten inches.”

Zayn growls low in his throat. “Fuck, I’d love to have you inside of me. Filling me all the way up.”

Liam moans. “I-I’m close.”

Zayn smirks. “That’s it, baby. That’s it—come for me.”

Liam happily obliges, coming right into Zayn’s hand.

Zayn pulls his hand out of Liam’s pants and lifts it to his mouth. He raises a suggestive eyebrow at Liam who shakes his head.

“Don’t,” he says. “It’s disgusting.”

Zayn completely ignores this and sticks a come-covered finger in his mouth, laughing to himself when Liam shuts his eyes. He moans softly at the taste of him, prompting Liam’s eyes to flutter open.

“You taste so good, Li,” Zayn whispers through a moan, licking his hand clean.

Liam’s eyes are dark with lust as he watches Zayn.

And Zayn can tell he’s getting hard again.

He leans forward and presses his lips to Liam’s ear. “I don’t know about you, but I need a shower.”

Liam swallows thickly. “You can go first. Bathroom’s right over there.”

Zayn frowns and meets his gaze again. “You don’t want to shower with me?”

“Not yet,” Liam says with a teasing smirk. “Not until I get to see you naked.”

“Well, now’s the perfect opportunity,” Zayn points out.

Liam chuckles. “Not today, Z. Another time.”

Zayn lets out a disappointed sigh. “Fine. Another time.” He moves away from Liam and towards the room he pointed to. He steps into it, finding a bathroom, just like he’d been told. He doesn’t even bother closing the door before peeling off his shirt—

“Shut the door, for fuck’s sake, Zayn!”

Zayn laughs loudly. “You’re no fun.”


	5. Liam - Call

Liam can’t sleep and he doesn’t know why. Zayn left about four hours ago and he just can’t sleep. The logical explanation is that he can’t sleep because he’s been hard since the second Zayn left.

But he doesn’t want to admit that to himself of anyone else.

With a frustrated grunt, Liam picks up the pillow from behind his head and throws it over his face. He takes a deep breath and groans, muffling the loud sound with the soft cushion. He closes his eyes and keeps the pillow over his face as he kicks off his sweatpants and reaches down.

He starts by palming himself through the soft fabric of his boxers, letting out soft breaths into the pillow. But when he just can’t take it anymore and needs release, he shoves his hand into his underwear and grabs himself in a strong grip. He starts off simple, just imagining it as Zayn’s hand instead of his own jerking him off. But as time goes on, his mind switches the scenario by itself, changing it from Zayn’s hand to Zayn’s _mouth_.

Liam speeds up his pace and moans quietly. “Z... Fuck.” He swipes his thumb over the head of his own cock, causing his back to arch off the bed. “God, Z!”

Thank God the pillow muffles every sound he makes. Otherwise Louis will think Zayn never actually left.

Liam speeds up his pace again, twisting his wrist and digging his thumb into his slit. And in no time at all, his toes are curling and he’s about two steps away from falling off the edge.

“Z,” he pants. “Z, I’m gonna come. So close, baby.” He comes just like that, moaning into the pillow and clutching the soft object with enough force to turn his knuckles white.

He comes down from his high, pulling the pillow off of his face and panting heavily. He looks up in the general direction of the ceiling, his chest rising and falling deeply with each breath.

“Fuck,” he mutters.

*******

“How was your date with the celebrity?” Louis asks.

Liam freezes, immediately redirecting the question. “How was _yours_?”

“Nope,” Louis says. “I asked you first.”

Liam sighs, feeling an echo of the memory of Zayn’s hands on him. “It was... fun.”

“Did you fuck?” Louis asks through a sip of tea.

Liam’s eyes widen. “Louis!”

“What?” Louis asks, sounding suspiciously innocent. “It was an honest question!”

Liam scoffs. “No, we didn’t... do it. We just... made out a bit. Well, a lot a bit.”

Louis snorts. “Hand job or blow job?”

Liam flips him off and turns to his phone just as he gets a text.

**Zayn  
14:09**  
the other day was fun

Liam smiles to himself and quickly replies.

**Me  
14:09**  
yeah, it was

**Zayn  
14:09**  
did you know i’ve been thinking about you since i left your place?

Liam bites his lip, glances up at Louis—who is thankfully ignoring him—then back down at his phone.

**Me  
14:10**  
tell me exactly what you were thinking about

**Zayn  
14:10**  
you want all the dirty details?

When Liam doesn’t respond, Zayn goes on a tangent.

**Zayn  
14:11**  
i was thinking about touching you. feeling your hands all over me. feeling your mouth all over me. i was thinking about how good your body felt pushed up against mine. i was thinking about how easily you made me come, just because i wanted you so badly. fuck, i want to touch you again, Li

Liam swallows thickly and shuts his legs tightly together, gripping the table with all his might.

**Liam  
14:12**  
jeez, Louis’s here you dick

**Zayn**  
14:12  
hey, you asked for it, babe

Liam quickly stands up and makes his way into his room, shutting and locking the door. He jumps on to his bed, laying out on top of the duvet cover. He calls Zayn, who picks up.

_“What’s this?”_ he asks.

“I wanted to hear your voice,” Liam answers simply, adjusting himself slightly to get a bit more comfortable.

_“Satisfied?”_ Zayn questions.

Liam bites his lip and runs a hand through his hair. “Not yet.”

_“Subtle,”_ Zayn says sarcastically.

“C’mon, baby,” Liam says, inhaling shakily and running a hand down to just above the waistband of his pants. “You know you want to make me come again.”

Zayn groans softly. _“Fuck, Li. How can I possibly say ‘no’ to that?”_

Liam smirks. “That’s the point.”

_“You said you want me to make you come?”_ Zayn asks in a breathy voice.

“Yeah.” Liam slips his hand into his pants, running his fingertips along his length. “Fuck, yes, so badly.” He grabs himself by the base of his shaft and starts to stroke slowly.

_“Are you touching yourself?”_ Zayn asks as if reading his mind. He sounds like he’s trying not to moan.

“Yeah,” Liam says. “You?”

_“Yeah,”_ Zayn replies, panting softly. _“I wish you were here. Touching me.”_

“I _want_ to,” Liam confesses, not really processing what he’s saying. His head is too groggy from the pleasure. “I want to touch you so badly. _All_ of you.”

_“Shit, Li,”_ Zayn breathes. _“More. Please.”_

“I want to kiss you,” Liam says, speeding up his hand. “I want to feel your lips again. They’re so fucking soft.”

Zayn moans loudly. _“I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to fuck me.”_

Liam moans through his teeth as he keeps them clamped down on his bottom lip. “You want me to fuck you?”

_“Mhmm.”_

“I want to fuck you, too,” Liam says, panting hard.

Zayn chuckles softly. _“Fingers don’t exactly compensate for how big I know you are.”_

Liam groans loudly. “Fuck, you’re fingering yourself?”

_“H-Have been this entire time,”_ Zayn stammers.

“Fuck,” Liam breathes, speeding his hand up to a fast pace. He is so close. “God, I’d love to see you fucking yourself. You must look so fucking sexy.”

_“L-L-Li,”_ Zayn stutters. _“I-I-I’m gonna...”_ His breath hitches.

“Me too,” Liam moans. “I’m so close.”

_“S-Same time?”_ Zayn questions. Liam can tell he’s barely hanging on.

“S-Same time,” Liam agrees, just as he gives himself a squeeze.

_“F-Fuck, Liam!”_

Liam comes from the sound of Zayn moaning his name, his back arching off the bed. He turns his head and buries it in the pillow to muffle his scream of a moan

_“Liam,”_ Zayn pants after a few moments of nothing but soft breathing from both ends. _“Jeez, that was fun.”_

Liam laughs softly. “So fun.”

_“There’s actually something I’ve been meaning to tell you,”_ Zayn says.

“What is it?” Liam asks, his voice slightly slurred from how tired Zayn had made him.

_“I’m getting a new place,”_ Zayn explains. _“A place all to myself.”_

Liam laughs and repeats what Zayn had said to him earlier. “Subtle.”

Zayn returns the chuckle with one of his own. _“I’m just saying that it’s in development. It’ll be done in about a year, I think. But... it’s my own place.”_

Liam sighs. “We’ve known each other for _how long_ and you’re _already_ asking me to move in with you?”

_“That is_ not _what I meant,”_ Zayn protests. _“I just thought I’d mention that fact to you.”_

“Liam!” Louis calls from the other room. “I’m going out!”

“Um, okay, bye,” Liam calls back.

_“Oh, bye, I guess,”_ Zayn says.

“Wait, no, I was talking to Louis—” Liam groans at the sound of the dial tone, putting down his phone and exhaling softly. He swears under his breath for letting Zayn hang up on him. Loudly, he says, “Dammit!”


	6. Zayn - Contract

Zayn hasn’t spoken to Liam in almost two weeks. He doesn’t know why—Liam’s the one that hung up on him. _He_ should be calling _Zayn_. Not the other way around.

“Zayn.”

What he _wants_ to understand is what exactly their relationship is. Are they dating, or is it just a bit of casual sex? This is new for Zayn, seeing as he’s never confused about his relationship status. It’s _always_ casual sex. He hasn’t had a real boyfriend in over three years. It’s been a mix of friends with benefits and one-night stands. No dates.

“Zayn.”

It’s been almost a month of this ordeal with Liam and they haven’t even had actual sex yet. That’s another reason why Zayn is so intrigued. He’s waiting for the moment when he can finally _touch_ him. He’s waiting for the perfect opportunity. Both of them are ready—that much he can tell—and yet, neither of them want to take that next step. Why? Because of the excitement. Sounds a bit psychotic, yes, but who cares? It’s the truth—

“Zayn, are you listening?”

Zayn’s head snaps up and he clears his throat. He makes eye contact with the contractor, who’s staring at his with confusion in his gaze. “Yeah. Sorry. I’m here.”

“Well, stay here,” she says. “Anyways, as I was saying before you... fell asleep... is that the house—at least—should take about a year. That is, if we start as soon as possible, which should be by the end of this week. My guys can get here by Wednesday and we can have everything we need by Sunday.”

“Thanks, Doniya,” he says. “It means so much to me that you could get this going.”

She gives him a small smile and nudges him playfully with her elbow. “Anything for my little bro. Now get your ass out of here. I have work to do.”

Zayn kisses her cheek, thanks her once more, and then hurries down to his car, which he then gets into. Sighing softly, he starts it up and moves down the road.

He sits in easy silence for a little while. That is, until his phone starts ringing.

He picks it off of its spot on the seat beside him and answers the call. “Well, if it isn’t the Magnificent Harold Edward Styles.”

_“Magnificent? Gosh, you flatter me, Z.”_

“Yeah, yeah,” Zayn says with an eye roll, even though Harry can’t see him. “What is it?”

_“Are you building a house?”_

Zayn swerves so bad, he almost rams into the next lane. Breathing hard, he waves at the car he nearly crashed into, whose driver flips him off. Once he gets himself situated again, he asks, “How’d you find out?”

_“Niall told me.”_

He growls low in his throat. “That fucker.”

_“Hey, don’t blame him. I threatened to eat his Nandos if he didn’t tell me what’s been going on with you. I also found your contractor documents stuffed under your mattress.”_

_Dammit,_ Zayn thinks.

_“But this is good,”_ Harry adds quickly. _“I’ve been trying to get you out of my place for years, and you’re doing it all on your own. I’m proud of you, mate.”_

Zayn curses himself silently when a small smile passes his lips. “Uh, thanks, Harry.” A few moments of awkward silence pass between them before they suddenly speak at the same time, asking the exact same question.

“How’s Louis?”

_“How’s Liam?”_

They both burst into laughter, Zayn nearly having to stop his car so he doesn’t crash.

_“Louis’s great. I took him to_ Marian’s _the other day.”_

“You took him to _Marian’s_? Oh, you two are _so_ getting married one day,” Zayn says. He can practically hear when Harry rolls his eyes.

_“Shut up. We’ve been on, like, two dates—”_

“Three.”

_“What?”_

“You’ve been on three dates.”

“Whatever. My point is that marriage is not something I’m thinking about at the moment. And definitely not with Louis. We barely know each other.”

Zayn frowns. “You took him to _Marian’s_ , Harry. Pretty sure you know him a _little_ bit.”

Harry sighs softly. _“Well, tell me about Liam. How’s the sex?”_

Zayn purses his lips. “Um, we haven’t actually gotten to that yet.”

Harry is openly shocked and doesn’t even try to hide it. _“What?! You haven’t fucked him yet?!”_

“Nope.”

_“Okay, who are you and what have you done to my best friend?”_

He chuckles softly to himself. “You know I don’t just fuck around, right?”

_“Of course I know that, it’s just—”_ Harry sighs. _“It’s been a while since you’ve waited this long. Maybe he’s the one.”_

“Not a chance,” Zayn says. “Don’t you remember? I’m never getting married.”

_“Oh, God, not the pact,”_ Harry groans. _“C’mon, Z, that was years ago. None of us are sticking to that.”_

“Well, unlike you and Niall, I actually live up to my promises,” Zayn grumbles. “I’m never putting a ring on this finger.”

_“But what if you actually find him? What if you find the one that makes your heart do that embarrassing flutter-thingy I know you despise? Or the one that’s willing to put up with your shit because he’s totally head-over-heels for you? Or the one who—”_

“Okay, okay, I get your point,” Zayn sighs.

_“I don’t think you do. I’m saying that one day you’re going to find that perfect person and he’s going to want to marry you. But you and your ignorance will say ‘no’ because of something stupid we did in primary school. And he’ll leave you for someone who actually does want to marry him and you’ll be heartbroken.”_

“Stop guilt-tripping me,” Zayn demands.

_“I’m not. I’m just saying that you might want to think about it. You don’t have any sort of obligation to stick to this.”_

Zayn glances at his hand that’s sitting on the steering wheel, his eyes flicking over the ring that is mounted on his middle finger. “Maybe not to you, or to Niall, or to my family. But I have an obligation to myself. Okay? I didn’t just make that vow to go along with you guys. Why do you think I suggested it in the first place? It’s not that I’m afraid of commitment, I just—” He sighs. “No one’s ever gonna want to marry me, of all people.”

_“Why on Earth would you say that?”_

“Because it’s _true_ , Harry!” Zayn snaps. “Alright? It’s true. No one will ever want to put up with all my shit because it’s too much of a burden to handle. I’m too complex and fucked up for any one person to deal with. And before you go saying that you can handle it, I would just like to point out that no, you can’t. I’ve watched you over the years. You’ve gone from the happiest person I’ve ever met to one of the most broken. And yeah, it may be because you have your own shitty problems to deal with, but it’s also because of me. I confide too much in you and don’t give anything back. I’m _never_ getting married, Harry, and that’s the end of it. Now, don’t _ever_ bring this up again!”

He hangs up and slams his phone down on the seat next to him, panting heavily. He’s clutching the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles have turned pale.

Zayn sighs softly and runs a hand over his face, swearing to himself to being such an asshole. Harry was just trying to help and there he went, spouting some more shit about being too much of a burden to have a husband in the future.

Zayn Javaad Malik. Pissing off the few people that have stuck around for him since 1993.

He groans loudly and if he weren’t in the middle of driving on a rather crowed street, he’d probably slam on the brakes and hit the horn a few times just out of frustration. So instead, he just swears loudly.

“Fuck!”


	7. Liam - Smile

Liam’s panicking. Why? Because he’s terrified he’s fucked up this amazing thing he has going with Zayn. Neither of them have yet to call the other and Liam can’t handle that. The situation isn’t exactly helping his raging anxiety.

Louis’s been trying to help. He says things like, “He’s busy with his house. Maybe he just hasn’t had the time.” Or, “He has a show in a few weeks. He’s probably just prepping for it.” Or, “He’s just your regular fuck boy. Maybe he got scared of the commitment and bailed.”

Liam thanks him for all he does, but a part of him knows this isn’t _all_ Zayn’s fault. _Liam’s_ the one that accidentally hung up on him. _Liam’s_ the one that is slightly obsessed. _Liam’s_ the one currently pacing around his room, finger hovering over the call button.

He mutters to himself as he paces, the thoughts in his head swirling at a thousand miles an hour. It’s like he’s having a conversation with himself. 

“Just call him, Liam. You’ll feel better.”

“But what if he doesn’t answer?”

“Then you know it’s over. Just fucking call him.”

“Okay. I’m gonna call him.”

Liam presses the button, raising the phone to his ear. He worries at his bottom lip as he hears it ring, but exhales at the sound of Zayn’s voice.

_“Hey, baby.”_ He sounds groggy. Tired.

Liam glances at the clock, mentally face-palming when he sees that it’s the middle of the night. “Oh, my God. I totally just woke you up.”

Zayn chuckles deeply, sending a shiver down Liam’s spine. _“Yes, you did.”_

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Liam says. “I’ll let you go back to sleep.”

_“No, no, no!”_ Zayn says quickly just as Liam’s about to hang up. _“Stay. I like the sound of your voice.”_

Liam bites back a smile and sits down on his bed. “Alright. Then I’ll stay.”

_“Why’d you call me in the first place?”_ Zayn asks with a bit of shuffling.

“Um, I felt bad about hanging up on you the other day,” Liam replies. “I wanted to talk to you.”

_“Oh, so you missed me?”_ Zayn smirks.

“I-I never said that,” Liam stammers, laying his head back on his pillow.

Zayn chuckles softly. _“I’m gonna call you right back. I want to video chat.”_

Liam purses his lips. “Alright.” He hangs up, getting another call almost instantly from the same guy. He answers right away, turning on his side.

_“There’s that smile,”_ Zayn says. He’s also laying on his side, his hair a mess from sleep. He looks tired, but also incredibly perfect.

Liam chuckles softly. “It’s not that great of a smile.”

_“What are you talking about?”_ Zayn asks with a pout. _“It’s an amazing smile.”_

Liam can’t stop the blush that spreads over his cheeks. “You flirt.”

Zayn laughs. _“It’s just in my nature, Li.”_

Liam sighs. “So how’s the house going?”

_“It’s...”_ Zayn looks for the right words. _“Going.”_

Liam frowns. “Why does that sound bad?”

_“It’s not,”_ Zayn assures him, looking down at his hands. _“I just— I don’t know. I kinda got into a fight with Harry about it.”_

“Oh,” Liam says, slightly concerned. “Is everything okay?”

_“Yeah, it... it will be.”_ Zayn clears his throat softly. _“Is it weird that you somehow look so much sexier when you’ve been deprived of sleep?”_

Liam’s lips twitch in a frown. Zayn’s avoiding the questions that Liam hasn’t even asked yet. Something’s up.

But Liam plays along, seeing as they haven’t exactly gotten to the part in their relationship where they actually _talk_. “Is that how you flirt in the middle of the night?”

_“No,”_ Zayn says. _“It’s how I get you to talk dirty to me.”_ He bites down on his bottom lip, daring Liam with his eyes to do something. _Anything_.

So Liam does something. He talks. “You want me to talk dirty to you?”

Zayn nods minutely, his pupils dilated with lust.

Liam purses his lips. “Yeah? Are you gonna get off to the sound of my voice, telling you about all the things I want to do to you?”

Zayn nods again, this time quicker and more eager. _“God, yes.”_

“You’re so sexy when you want me,” Liam says, watching Zayn’s face as he speaks. “So desperate for me to make you feel good. To make you come.”

Zayn lets out a soft breath and clenches his eyes shut. In a voice barely audible, he says, _“More.”_

“I got off to you the other day,” Liam admits. “Do you want to know what I was thinking about?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. “I was thinking about you. Thinking about blowing you. About fucking you. About eating out that tight little ass of yours.”

Zayn is breathing hard, keeping his eyes closed as he turns to bury his face in the pillow. He’s muttering softly under his breath. Even though Liam can’t hear what he’s saying, he can tell that whatever it is, Zayn sure as hell is enjoying the situation.

“Is that what you want?” Liam asks a bit breathlessly, fully aware of the fact that his jeans were not as tight a few moments ago. “You want me to eat you out? Fuck you with my tongue?”

Zayn groans deeply, the sound slightly muffled by the fact that half of his head is dug into the soft cushion of the pillow.

Liam chuckles at his reaction and decides to subtly switch gears. “You should come over sometime.” In a soft voice, he added, “Let me touch you.”

Zayn nods frantically in agreement. _“Yep. Good idea. Very”_ —he inhales shakily— _“good idea.”_

Liam smirks. “Did I get you hard, baby?”

_“So hard,”_ Zayn whines. He doesn’t bother to hide the hand he slides out of the camera frame.

Liam feels himself harden fully at the thought of Zayn getting off in front of him, so he acts quickly. “I’ll hang up and let you take care of that, and you can call me back when you’re done. Got it?”

He lets out a small ‘got it,’ obviously holding back moans.

Before Liam can freak the fuck out, he hangs up quickly. His mind is too clouded to do anything. That’s about the only reason he doesn’t move to touch himself. He’s about to, when his phone suddenly starts ringing. It’s Zayn again, but this time is just his voice.

“That was quick,” Liam mutters.

_“What can I say?”_ Zayn chuckles. _“You’re good at what you do.”_

Liam laughs softly. Despite himself and the fact that Zayn is on the other line, he reaches down and starts palming himself through his sweats. He bites back a moan by clamping down on his bottom lip, hoping he can end thus quickly by just getting off to the sound of Zayn’s voice.

_“What about you?”_ he asks. _“Did you... I don’t know, take care of yourself?”_

_Fuck. Well, there goes that idea._ “If I’m being honest... then no. Listening to you is a lot easier.”

_“Are you touching yourself now?”_ Zayn asks.

Liam hums out a breathy “yes,” giving himself a small squeeze.

_“Hmm, so you mean to tell me that you made me get off all by myself while you were just waiting for me to call you back so I could help you?”_ Zayn recalls.

“Is there a point to this?” Liam closes his eyes as he puts his hand down his pants, grabbing his own hard cock.

_“Not really,”_ Zayn drones. _“I’m not one to punish people. Besides, I love listening to the sounds you make when you come.”_

“There he is,” Liam says with a soft chuckle, speeding up the pace of his hand. A moan somehow manages to sneak past the barricade of teeth he’d put up, which he winces at.

_“Are you holding back your moans, Liam?”_ Zayn asks.

Liam stays silent, afraid he won’t be able to speak without groaning.

_“Well, don’t,”_ he demands. _“We’ve already established that your noises turn me on. You don’t have to hide from me.”_

Despite the fact that Zayn can’t see him, Liam nods. So he lets the grunts and groans slip out, not bothering to try and keep them in. And he lets Zayn say whatever he wants because every word gets him that much closer to coming. And when he finally does, it’s hard and fast because Zayn just makes him go absolutely _crazy_. The things he says; the way he says them—Liam can barely handle it.

Zayn is like a drug all on his own. One that Liam can’t get enough of. If he’s not with Louis or in class, he’s on the phone with Zayn, the two of them getting off together. Every single time is followed by a different feeling, each one better than the last. And every time just makes Liam want him more. He’s addicted to him.


	8. Zayn - Burden

Zayn heads to Liam’s place the next day, very much aware of what is probably, _definitely_ going to happen.

And he’s excited.

Liam opens the door the second Zayn knocks on it, inviting him in with a nice greeting. Zayn doesn’t hesitate, too excited to wait.

“Hey,” Liam says, biting his bottom lip as he not-so-subtly looks Zayn up and down.

“Hey,” Zayn repeats, rounding over to the couch. When Liam follows him, he sits down, spreading his legs to let him now exactly what he wants.

He watches Liam as he sits down, adjusting himself just so Liam _really_ knows what’s up.

And Liam _does_ know.

“So how are you?” Liam asks.

Zayn scoffs. “Skip the small talk, Li.”

Liam chuckles softly. “Alright. You asked for it.” He lunges forward suddenly, grabbing the collar of Zayn’s shirt. He uses his grip on him to pull him closer and crash their lips together.

Zayn takes this as he cue and cups the side of Liam’s face, kissing him right back. He moves his hand through Liam’s hair, tugging lightly. Zayn throws a leg over him, settling himself in Liam’s lap.

Zayn pulls away, sliding his hands down Liam’s chest until he reaches the hem of his shirt. He tugs on it, telling Liam what he wants. Liam gets the idea, grabbing the shirt as well and lifting it up over his head. Zayn admires him with a hungry gaze, tracing every muscle with his eyes.

Liam smirks. “You can touch me, you know.”

Zayn hums softly. “No. I like to look.”

Liam rolls his eyes. “Weirdo.”

When Zayn can’t hold himself back anymore, he places a single hand on Liam’s chest, feeling the hard muscle beneath his fingertips. He leans forward to whisper in his ear, dragging his hand down to Liam’s abs. “So sexy, Li.”

Liam exhales softly, tilting his head back to meet Zayn’s lips with his own. He trails his hands down Zayn’s back, slipping his fingers under his pants.

Zayn chuckles against his mouth. “Someone’s eager.”

“I just want you so bad,” Liam whispers.

Zayn pulls back to look into his eyes. “I’m gonna be honest with you.” At Liam’s nod, he says, “I _really_ want to suck you off.”

Liam’s eyes instantly darken with lust.

Zayn smirks at the look he gets. “Can I?” He reaches a hand down, cupping Liam through his jeans. He doesn’t move his hand or anything—he just leaves it there, waiting for a reaction.

And Liam doesn’t disappoint.

He nods swiftly. “Yes. Please.”

Zayn pecks him quickly on his lips before sliding down to the ground, getting on his knees in front of Liam. Zayn brings his hands up to his belt, unbuckling it with practiced speed. He then undoes Liam’s pants, pulling out his cock. The gasp that escapes his lips is loud and full of absolute shock.

“You’re so big,” Zayn observes looking back up at Liam as he starts to stroke him.

“Yeah, it’s, uh”—Liam clears his throat—“it’s a bit of a burden, really.”

Zayn laughs to himself. “Count on Liam Payne to think having a monstrous cock is a burden. Anyone would be lucky to be this big.”

“Yeah? Well how— oh, shit.”

Zayn cuts Liam off by shoving him into his mouth, taking almost his entire length in one go.

“Oh, my— f-f-f- _fuck_ ,” Liam moans, shoving his hand into Zayn’s hair. He keeps it there, not pushing him down or anything. He just tugs occasionally, but not enough to hurt him.

Zayn pulls off, coughing slightly.

“Well, don’t hurt yourself,” Liam mutters through soft pants.

“Oh, come on,” Zayn says. “We both know it turns you on when I choke on your cock.”

When Liam says nothing, Zayn knows he’s won.

So he goes right back down on him, swirling his tongue around the tip before sucking on the head, smirking to himself when Liam moans. Zayn goes slower this time—only taking about half of him in his mouth and compensating for the other half with his hand—but makes sure to do his best work, wanting Liam to feel good. And based on Liam’s reaction, he does well.

“Zayn,” Liam moans. “Fuck, you’re so good at that, baby.” He yanks rather hard on Zayn’s hair, but it doesn’t hurt. In fact, it turns Zayn on.

He slides his tongue down the underside of Liam’s shaft until he reaches his balls. With another smirk, he licks right back up, digging his tongue into the slit of his dick.

“Zayn, I...” Liam trails off, most likely because he can’t get two words out without moaning. But Zayn gets the message. He’s made him come before.

So he pulls off and starts to quickly jerk him off with his hand. “Are you coming? Is that it?”

Liam nods, panting softly. “Fuck.”

“Well, don’t hold out on me, Li,” Zayn demands. “Come for me.” He shoves Liam back into his mouth, not wanting to get any kind of messy.

Liam doesn’t waste another moment, his grip on Zayn’s hair tightening as he does so. His back arches off the couch as he comes right down Zayn’s throat.

Zayn swallows every last drop, sucking him dry. When he pulls off, he raises himself right back up and presses his lips to Liam’s, forcing him to taste himself.

Zayn pulls away, licking his lips. “Delicious.”

Still panting, Liam manages a smirk. “You know, there _is_ a reason I invited you here in the first place.”

Zayn’s grin falters, feeling his pants tighten. He knows _exactly_ what Liam is talking about. They had this conversation over the phone.

“Y-You meant that?” Zayn stammers.

“Hell yeah, I meant that,” Liam whispers in a voice that is doing wonders to turn Zayn on. “I want to taste you.”

Zayn hears as his own breathing becomes _much_ heavier. With a nod, he rolled off of Liam’s lap and leans his head back against the arm of the couch. Knowing what Liam wants, he turns around so his chin is laying on the soft leather. He feels as Liam hooks his fingers under the waistband of his pants, inhaling sharply at the thought of what’s about to happen. He clutches the couch tightly as Liam pulls down both his pants and his boxers in one go.

“Can I touch you?” Liam asks.

“Fuck, please,” Zayn whimpers, unable to handle the wait. He hums quietly when he feels Liam’s hands on his ass, squeezing ever so slightly.

A shiver shoots up his spine when he feels Liam’s warm breath fan over his hole. And his entire body tenses when he feels Liam press a kiss to his right cheek.

“Relax, baby,” Liam soothes, running a hand down his back. “What’s wrong?”

Zayn exhales slowly, loosening his grip on the couch. “I, uh... No one’s actually ever done this to me before.”

Liam chuckles. “You’re kidding.”

“Hey, it’s not like I’ve done _everything_ ,” Zayn snapped. “Just get it over with. I’ve always wanted to know what it feels like.”

And Liam does as he says.

“Shit,” Zayn gasps when he feels something wet and warm trace over his hole. His body instantly relaxes at the amazing sensation and he lets out a soft breath. “Oh, that’s good.”

Liam chuckles softly and licks over him again, making him shudder. He then presses a kiss to his hole before slowly pushing his tongue inside of him.

“Li-Liam,” Zayn stammers, biting down on his bottom lip, overwhelmed by the pleasure he’s feeling. “Fuck, so good.”

“You taste so good, baby,” Liam says before shoving his tongue right back into him.

Zayn lets out a deep, guttural moan at this, subconsciously grinding back against Liam’s mouth. He’s so close—he can feel it.

“Liam,” he groans. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me come.”

So—naturally—Liam speeds up the process. He pulls his mouth away and replaces his tongue with a finger, carefully pushing it in. He fucks Zayn slowly with his finger, snickering at every groan he lets out.

“Liam, I’m— F-Fuck, I can’t—” Before Zayn can try to finish what he’s trying to say, he comes just like that, his back arching and a moan ripping from his throat.

When he finally calms down, he looks over his shoulder to see Liam planting kisses all over his back. He smiles to himself when Liam reaches his neck.

“So?” he asks. “How do you feel?”

“Fucking amazing,” Zayn breathes, closing his eyes and letting himself feel Liam’s hands on him. “I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on so much for so long.”

“So I didn’t do too bad then, huh?” Liam asks with a giggle.

“You did _great_ ,” Zayn praises, lifting his head off the couch to kiss Liam. “Now. Shower?”

Liam smirks. “Not yet.”

“It was worth a shot.”


	9. Liam - Conversation

Zayn left the other day with a kiss to Liam’s cheek. Usually that wouldn’t bother Liam, but when it comes to Zayn—who is notoriously known for how little he goes through with actual relationships—a kiss on the cheek can mean about a hundred different things. He could have just wanted to be nice. Or maybe he actually wanted to kiss Liam’s cheek, not really realizing the impact the simple gesture would have. Or maybe it was just a reflex. He’s kissed Harry’s cheek before. It’s not something new.

So that’s why Liam is right back to where he always starts the day—pacing around his room, overthinking almost everything in his life.

He and Zayn have yet to have ‘the conversation.’ Now, what is ‘the conversation,’ you ask? Oh, only the conversation that determines whether the two of them are something or if Liam is just another one of his fuck toys. It’s a complicated conversation and one Liam’s been dreading since the second Zayn walked through the door on that double date Louis set up. It’s also a conversation that Liam _thinks_ he has the answer to, but is also terrified to address.

How does one even _start_ that conversation? Maybe with a casual icebreaker? Or do they just jump right in, getting straight to the point? Liam needs an answer. Fast.

Because his phone just started ringing, and it’s Zayn’s name that written across the screen.

He answers with shaky hands, lifting the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

_“Hey, baby,”_ Zayn greets. _“Listen, I’ve been thinking.”_

Liam sits down on the edge of his bed, fidgeting nervously with the cuff of his sweater. “Me too. I was thinking that—”

“We need to talk,” they say at the same time.

Zayn lets out a soft chuckle. _“You first.”_

Liam purses his lips and sighs. “Um... just— What are we?”

_“Oh, so we’re on the same page,”_ Zayn observes. _“Good.”_

“So... do you have an answer?” Liam asks.

_“No, I don’t,”_ Zayn answers. _“That’s... why I called you.”_

“Okay,” Liam says. “Then let’s figure it out.” He stands up and begins to pace again. “Are we... dating?”

_“I don’t really do dating,”_ Zayn puts in.

“Alright,” Liam says. “So we’re not dating. Are we just fucking around then?”

_“That’s... usually how it goes, yeah,”_ Zayn says.

“Okay, so we’re just fucking around,” Liam decides. “I... guess that’s progress.”

Zayn chuckles softly. _“There is... one thing.”_

“Which is?” Liam prompts, stopping in his tracks.

_“If we’re gonna fuck around, I think we should have a set of rules,”_ Zayn explains.

“Didn’t think you were the rule type.” Liam sits down at his desk, taking off his glasses and placing them down on the table.

_“I’m full of surprises,”_ Zayn says. _“Anyways—as I was saying—we should have rules. Nothing too serious. Just some boundaries that we can’t pass.”_

“That sounds fair,” Liam says. “You’ve got a pen to right these down?”

Zayn chuckles. _“Baby, you know I do.”_

Liam giggles softly. “Alright. Rule number one: no fucking other people.”

_“Oh, you’re no fun,”_ Zayn groans.

“Hey, I don’t know about you, but I’d like my man to be mine and only mine,” Liam snaps, biting his bottom lip.

_“Fine, fine,”_ Zayn sighs. _“No fucking other guys.”_

“Or girls,” Liam adds.

_“I’m gay, Li,”_ Zayn scoffs. _“I couldn’t fuck a girl if I tried. Now, rule number two: if one of us wants the other, we drop everything and go.”_

“Unless we’re at work,” Liam cuts in. “I can’t bail on my job. My boss’ll kill me.”

_“Now that I think about it, where do you work?”_ Zayn asks.

“I’m an intern at this record label,” Liam explains. “It’s not a big deal.”

_“Oh, you’re a music nerd?”_ Zayn questions.

“I am not a _nerd_.” Liam rolls his eyes. “Rule number three: we’re both _always_ open to cuddle sessions.”

_“Oh, that’s a simple one,”_ Zayn scoffs. _“I love to cuddle.”_

“Write it down anyways,” Liam demands. “It’s never a bad thing to be sure.”

_“Alright, whatever you say, baby.”_ There’s a bit of rustling as Zayn writes the rule down. _“Question: how kinky are you?”_

Liam feels his face burn with embarrassment. He quickly crosses his legs and squeezes his thighs shut. He clears his throat loudly. “Uh, I don’t know. I-I haven’t explored it all that much.”

He can hear Zayn’s smirk. _“Oh, don’t worry, Lima. We’ll change that soon enough. Now, rule number four: we’ll never do anything that makes the other uncomfortable. Because... well, respect, ya know?”_

Liam nods, then panics again when he remembers that Zayn can’t see him. So he clears his throat awkwardly and says, “Uh, yeah. That’s good. Alright, rule number five.” He thinks for a moment, trying to come up with one.

_“Are you... dead?”_ Zayn asks.

Liam chuckles. “No. Sorry. I’m... thinking. Rule number five: I don’t think we should have a designated top and bottom.”

_“Oh, you like to switch?”_ Zayn asks. _“I like that.”_

“We can talk more about it another time, but that’s just my take,” Liam says. “Okay, you got another one?”

_“I do,”_ Zayn said. _“Rule number six—and maybe the last one, I don’t know—we can’t fall for each other.”_

Liam freezes, his heart pounding in his ears. They can’t fall for each other? As in... they can’t become a real couple? Ever?

_“Liam, baby, you there?”_ Zayn asks.

Liam shakes himself out of his daze. “Yeah, sorry, I’m here.”

_“So?”_ Zayn asks. _“Do you agree?”_

Liam’s confident that last rule won’t be a problem. He’s confident that there’s absolutely no need for it. And he’s confident that he’ll never break that rule. Ever. Not even in his dreams.

These are only some of the reasons why he sits up straight and says, “Yeah. I agree.”

_“Good,”_ Zayn sighs. _“Now that we got that out of the way...”_

Liam chuckles. “Zayn, is this your way of asking me to come over so I can fuck you?”

_“Do you want to?”_ Zayn asks. _“Fuck me, that is.”_

Liam bites his lip and runs a hand through his hair, already knowing the answer. “I... wouldn’t be opposed.”

_“Yeah?”_ Zayn sounds a bit breathless. _“You want to fuck me?”_

Liam growls low in his throat at how sexy Zayn suddenly sounds, immediately standing up from his chair and starting towards the door. “I’ll be there in twenty.”

_“And I’ll be waiting for you.”_


	10. Zayn - Finally

Zayn’s nervous as hell. Which is weird, seeing as he never gets nervous when he’s about to hook up with somebody. He’s debating whether or not to put on something sexy, or just put on jeans and a t-shirt. Maybe just open the door in a towel? He can’t decide.

He finally settles on his skinniest pair of jeans and a slim tank top that shows off his arms well. He fluffs up his hair with the slightest bit of gel, making it look the best it’s ever been—which is saying a lot. And when he hears the doorbell, he doesn’t waste another second.

“Hey, baby,” Liam greets when Zayn opens the door.

“Hey, Li.” Zayn shuts the door behind him, admiring his body with a hungry gaze. Liam is dressed in somewhat baggy jeans, but they still mold to his legs perfectly. His shirt is tight against his large upper body, enhancing every muscle just right. He looks so good.

“I’m here,” he announces, taking a step towards Zayn.

“Yes, you are,” Zayn remarks, also taking a step forward. He grabs Liam’s hands in his own and starts pulling him in the direction of his bedroom.

“Not even a greeting kiss?” Liam asks, raising an eyebrow as they step into the room.

“You’ll get your kiss soon enough.” Zayn kicks the door shut, turning right back to Liam. “Shirt.”

Liam obeys quickly, pulling his shirt up and over his head. Zayn does the same, exposing his many tattoos. He moves towards Liam, placing his hands on his chest. Zayn hums in approval, trailing a hand down his tattoo sleeve. “I love your body.”

Liam growls softly, bending down slightly to grip the backs of Zayn’s thighs. Understanding, Zayn jumps up, wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist.

Liam walks him over to the wall, pushing him against it. Zayn wraps his arms around Liam’s neck, pulling his closer and giving him a wet, sloppy kiss. He moans softly when Liam puts his hands under Zayn’s ass to keep him up, squeezing slightly. He then moves down to Zayn’s neck, right away sucking a bruise into the area just under his jaw.

Zayn groans loudly, tugging at Liam’s hair. “Li... fuck. Li, I need you.”

“I got you, baby.” Liam spins them around and drops Zayn down onto the bed, leaning over so he’s hovering over him. He kisses over Zayn’s chest, lingering over the eye tattoos on his rib cage.

Zayn grabs Liam’s head in both of his hands, pulling him up for another kiss. He then reaches down for Liam’s belt, tearing it away with lust-filled precision.

“Slow down, Z,” Liam says with a chuckle, grabbing his wrist. “I figured you’d want this to last.”

“I do,” Zayn agrees. “But I also want you to fuck me. _Now_.”

Liam kisses him roughly once more before reaching down to his pants, giving them a small tug. Zayn gives a small nod, prompting Liam to pull them and his boxers go in one go. He discards them both to the floor, staring at Zayn with a hungry gaze.

Zayn fumbles with the button on Liam’s pants, swearing softly under his breath when he can’t get it undone.

Liam snickers softly. “Baby, let me do it.” He hits Zayn’s hands away with one of his own and manages to kick off his pants in about thirty seconds. Zayn is the one that tears off his boxers, finally leaving them skin-against-skin.

“Please, Li,” Zayn begs pathetically, fully aware of the fact that he can’t _possibly_ get any harder than this.

“Calm down, baby, I got you,” Liam whispers, kissing his cheek. He lifts two fingers to Zayn’s mouth. “Now, suck.”

With a smirk, Zayn wraps his lips around Liam’s fingers, sucking like his life depends on it. He watches as Liam’s eyes go dark with desire, which only makes Zayn want him more.

“St-Stop,” Liam stammers, pulling his hand away. He reaches down to Zayn’s hole, circling a finger around it. He slowly pushes it in, making Zayn gasp.

He clutches Liam’s shoulders as he feels the burn, but prompts him to keep going. So Liam starts pumping his finger at a neutral pace—neither slow or fast—and maintains eye contact as he does so.

“Y-You can add another one,” Zayn stutters.

So Liam does just that, pushing in a second finger. He scissors and curves his fingers every now and then, making Zayn gasp. And when Zayn gives permission, Liam adds a third, stretching him open.

After a few moments, Zayn whispers, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Liam asks.

“Okay,” Zayn repeats.

Liam gives a small nod, pulling his fingers out. He glances around, as if looking for something.

“What is it?” Zayn asks.

“Condom?” Liam questions.

_Oh. Right. That._ “Second drawer. Nightstand.” Zayn nods to the small table sitting beside the bed.

Liam nods again, reaching over and opening the drawer. “For fuck’s sake, Z, there’s so many!”

Zayn shrugs. “Hey, you have your hobbies, I have mine.”

Liam grabs one of the small packets, turning back to Zayn. He lifts it to his mouth, opening it with his teeth. (Zayn finds that _incredibly_ hot.) Liam rolls it onto his cock, positioning it just by Zayn’s entrance. “Ready?”

Zayn bites his lip and nods. “Ready.”

So Liam slowly pushes in.

Zayn’s mouth drops open in a loud gasp, his back arching off the bed. He digs his nails into Liam’s shoulders, which the other winces at. But other than that, he doesn’t show any signs of pain.

“Oh, fuck!” Zayn cries, lying somewhat flat against the mattress once more. “Fuck, you’re so big.”

“Are you okay?” Liam asks, not daring to move.

Zayn nods. “I’m fine. I just— fuck. Just give me a minute.” He exhales sharply, holding the back of Liam’s head in a careful hand. He’s panting softly, taking way too much time to adjust to Liam’s size. After what feels like forever, he finally says, “Okay. I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Liam questions.

Zayn nods. “I’m sure. Move, Liam.”

So Liam moves, starting at a slow pace. He thrusts in and out, pressing the occasional kiss to Zayn’s neck.

Zayn claws at Liam’s back, moaning loudly. “F-Faster.”

So Liam starts moving faster to the point where they’re both moaning and grunting messes. Zayn swears like a goddamn sailor, louder than he ever has before. Every thrust has him one step closer to falling off the edge. And when he feels Liam hit a spot that makes him see the fucking stars, he almost looses control.

“Mmm, fuck, Liam!” he cries, his toes curling and his back arching. “God, fuck me harder!”

So Liam fucks him harder, pounding relentlessly into him. He was moving hard enough for the bed to start slamming against the wall.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Zayn gasps. “Feels so good.”

Liam reaches down to Zayn’s already dripping cock, starting to pump him quickly. He leans over to whisper in Zayn’s ear, who can tell that he’s trying hard not to moan. “It’s okay, baby. Just let go.”

So Zayn comes hard and fast, all over his own chest. Liam lets out a few grunts as he comes inside the condom, burying his head in Zayn’s shoulder.

He carefully pulls out, tying off the condom and tossing it into the trash can next to the bed. He leans back over Zayn, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“You okay?” Liam whispers.

“ _I_ am _great_ ,” Zayn sighs. “It’s just... it’s been a while since I bottomed.”

“And?” Liam prompts.

“And you did _not_ disappoint,” Zayn chuckles, kissing him again.

“C’mon, Z,” Liam says. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”


	11. Liam - Blackmail

Liam’s had a rather amazing week. Why? Because he fucked Zayn for the first time, nailed his midterms, and he had a nice talk with his mum. So, yeah, his week is going great. Better than it has in a while.

But there’s always that one thing that always sets him on edge. That one thing that can ruin someone’s day (or year) in an instant. That one thing that every person dreads. In this case, Liam’s one thing is actually a _someone_. A someone that he can never escape.

He made a mistake years ago that ruined his relationship with this _someone_ for good. Every interaction is either awkward or unnervingly passive aggressive. Or worse, both. Liam has his fair share of botched relationships, but this one is on a totally new level. He can’t walk onto the goddamn campus without dreading the moment he walks into him.

And that is what brings us the library, where he’s flipping through his physics textbook, frantically taking notes. He thinks nothing of the sound of the chair across from him moving, assuming that it’s just Louis. He’s the only one that will approach him, anyways. But when he hears the voice that speaks, his blood runs cold.

“That project isn’t due for another two weeks. Why the hell are you working on it now?”

Liam freezes, his pencil hovering barely an inch above the paper. Heart pounding in his ears, he lifts his head up to look into those icy blue eyes. Not that he does. He keeps his gaze on the man’s ringed fingers.

“What are you doing here, Luke?” he asks timidly.

“What, can I not enjoy the library just because you’re in it?” Luke grumbles.

“There’s a lot of space in here,” Liam murmurs, looking his notes over. “You can enjoy the library away from this table.”

“See, I _would_ do that, but unfortunately, I have a question to ask you,” Luke says.

Liam sighs. “Hit me.”

“Rumor has it that _you_ know Zayn Malik,” Luke says.

Liam feels his heart stop. How could Luke possibly know that? Only Louis and Harry know. Neither of them are the secret-exploiting type. So how the hell does Luke know?!

“That’s not a question,” Liam observes, clearing his throat softly.

“Sorry,” Luke says. “Let me rephrase that.” He leans forward, prompting Liam to look up into his eyes, which are full of mischief. “Are you fucking Zayn Malik?”

Liam stares right back down at his textbook, his heart slamming against his rib cage. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Luke chuckles softly. “Always so obvious, this one.”

Liam’s head snaps up and he glares at him. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he hisses, “What are you getting at, Hemmings?”

Luke bites his lip to hide a smirk (which he fails at). “What am I getting at? Well, I would just like to know how good of a fuck he is.”

Hey, at least he has the decency to whisper instead of shouting to the whole room. Oh, wait. No, he doesn’t. It seems as if his voice can’t _possibly_ be louder.

“Would you shut up?” Liam snaps. “You’ll announce it to the entire campus.”

“So I’m right, then, aren’t I?” Luke asks. “You’re sucking Zayn Malik’s dick?”

“If you tell anyone, I’ll snap your fucking neck,” Liam hisses through gritted teeth.

Luke puts his hands up in defense. “There’s no need for the threats, Payno. I’m not going to tell anybody.”

Liam sighs softly in relief.

“On one condition.”

He puts his head in his hands and groans. “Why am I not surprised?”

“I’ll keep your dirty little secret as long as you do one little thing for me.” Luke puts a finger under Liam’s chin and tilts his head up, forcing their gazes to meet. “You agree to spend one day every other week with me. It doesn’t matter what we do—it’s just one day.”

Liam scoffs. “And why the hell would I do that?”

“Because if you don’t...” Luke drags his thumb along Liam’s bottom lip. “I’ll tell everyone about this little fuck buddy of yours. And who will want to listen to his music when they find out that he fucked a poor, simple film student with no name of his own? Gee, I wonder.”

Liam gulps nervously. “One day, you said?”

“Every two weeks,” Luke confirms, his gaze dropping to Liam’s lips.

He gives a curt nod. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

Luke grins and pats Liam’s cheek. “Now, that’s a good boy.”


	12. Zayn - Avoid

Liam’s been avoiding Zayn’s calls. Why? Well, that’s the problem. Zayn has no idea why. It’s not like they’re dating. Liam doesn’t exactly have an obligation to anybody to actually tell Zayn what’s going on. But the latter of the two thinks he at least deserves _some_ explanation when they go a full two weeks without talking, and then Liam calls him out of the blue to fuck.

Yeah, that’s just a _bit_ weird.

He’s sitting on the couch beside Niall, scrolling aimlessly through Twitter. He’s not actually reading anything—he just has to convince the man sitting next to him that he’s not going out of his fucking mind waiting for Liam to contact him again. And when he’s sees the name that lights up the screen, he can’t help but answer as quickly as possible.

“Hey, Liam, where have you—”

 _“Zayn,”_ Liam breathes out, practically in a moan. _“Please, baby, I need you.”_

“Now?” Zayn asks, glancing at Niall, who—naturally—has fallen asleep.

 _“Yes, now,”_ Liam begs. _“Please.”_

“O-Okay,” Zayn stammers, standing up off the couch. “I’m on my way.”

*******

One second Zayn is waiting patiently in front of Liam’s apartment door and the next, he finds himself trapped between said door and Liam himself, who is kissing him roughly.

Zayn pulls away, already panting. He looks into Liam’s warm brown eyes, which have gone almost black with lust. “What is with you today?”

“Just shut up let me fuck you,” Liam demands, tearing off his glasses and tossing them into the couch.

“Yeah, that works.” Zayn pulls him in for another kiss, barely even noticing as he also pulls him over to the kitchen counter, which he finds himself pressed against about two seconds later. So he hops up onto it, practically gasping for breath when Liam pulls away to move down to his neck.

Liam bites and sucks at his skin roughly, his hands kneading Zayn’s thighs. Zayn—on the other hand—is clawing desperately at Liam’s back, moans falling from his kiss-swollen lips. He involuntarily ruts his hips up into Liam, who growls low in his throat when their hard-ons rub up against one another.

Zayn pulls off his jacket quickly, discarding it to the floor. He then gets his shirt, which he also throws to some deep corner of the apartment. He has no idea where it ends up, but he’s too blissed-out by Liam’s lips on his skin to give a fuck at the moment.

He takes off Liam’s shirt next, running his hands all over the man’s chest. And Liam—who Zayn thought couldn’t possibly get any sexier—is panting heavily, making his chest heave and glisten with sweat.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Zayn says through a moan.

Liam surges forward once more, placing his lips on Zayn’s collarbone. He slowly trails down to one of Zayn’s nipples, which he sucks into his mouth.

Zayn moans loudly, tugging lightly on Liam’s hair. He feels Liam smirk against his skin before moving down further until he’s crouching on the floor in front of Zayn. Understanding, Zayn lets him take off his belt. And then his pants. And then his underpants.

He moans loudly when Liam takes his whole length in one go, causing Zayn’s grip on his hair to tighten. Liam speeds up his pace, bobbing his head up and down as he sucks Zayn off with skill the dark-haired man didn’t even know he had.

“Liam...” Zayn moans, running his fingers through said man’s hair. “Fuck, so good.”

And when Liam starts to suck on the head of his cock, he just can’t take it anymore.

He grabs Liam’s head in both of his hands, barely hanging on. “Liam, Liam, Liam— pull up, pull up.”

Liam gets the memo, pulling off of Zayn’s cock and giving him a nice, sloppy kiss just for good measure. With their lips still attached, Zayn smirks when Liam quickly kicks off his own pants, opening one of the drawers beside them and pulling out a condom. And just like that, he sticks a finger inside of Zayn, who gasps at the sensation.

“Mmm, Liam,” he groans before kissing him again, already feeling his hole stretch. At his demand, Liam adds a second finger. And when he’s ready, he adds a third.

“You’re already so loose,” Liam observes, whispering in Zayn’s ear. “Who fucked you?”

“N-No one,” Zayn gasps. “I finger myself.”

“Yeah?” Liam asks, curling his fingers slightly. (Zayn can tell that it’s just to get a reaction out of him, but _damn_ it works well.) “And what do you think about when you’re fucking yourself on those pretty little fingers of yours?”

“Fuck me and I’ll tell you,” Zayn smirks.

Liam chuckles deeply in Zayn’s ear, making him shudder. He pulls his fingers out, opens the condom he grabbed, and rolls it onto himself. “Ready?”

“You don’t have to fucking ask,” Zayn growls. “Just f— oh, _shit_!”

Liam cuts him off by slamming into him, making him moan impossibly loud. He nips at the bruises on Zayn’s neck that he put there earlier while he waits for the other to adjust.

And at Zayn’s demand, he starts thrusting in and out of him.

Through gasps of pleasure, Zayn manages to say, “So you want to know what I think about when I finger myself, huh?”

Liam hums in his ear, speeding up his pace.

Zayn somehow holds back a moan, allowing him to tell Liam exactly what he’s thinking. “I think about you. About you fucking me. About your big, hard cock inside of me.” Liam groans, so he keeps going. “Fuck, I always think about you, Li. What it would be like to ride you. God, I want to ride your big cock so badly.”

Zayn throws his head back and cries out in pleasure when Liam hits that spot.

“Oh, fuck!” he shouts, clawing at Liam’s back. “Fuck, again!”

So Liam hits it again, pounding into Zayn with stamina neither of them knew he had.

“I’m gonna come,” Zayn gasps. “Make me come. Please, for fuck’s sake, Li, make me come.”

So Liam does just that, grabbing his cock and pumping it somewhat in time with his thrusts. And in no time at all, they’re both coming, moaning and grunting loudly.

Zayn drops his head onto Liam’s shoulder, panting heavily. His whole body is shaking, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel amazing.

Liam doesn’t seem to be going much better. Both of his arms are placed on either side of Zayn, and are trembling along with the rest of his body. He’s basically leaning his entire weight on the counter just so he doesn’t crush Zayn, who’s still pretty much out of it.

But when he can finally move again (sort of), Zayn picks his head off of Liam’s shoulder and looks up into his eyes. “Well. I don’t think I can walk.”

Liam laughs loudly and kisses him right on his lips. “Is that my fault?”

“Absolutely,” Zayn says. “I doubt I can even get down from here.”

“See, you’re complaining now, but five minutes ago, you seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit.” Liam gingerly pulls out of him and takes off the condom, tying it off and tossing it into the trash can. He grabs a few paper towels and starts to slowly clean the come off of Zayn’s chest.

“Well, that was before I realized the major consequences of having your giant dick inside of me,” Zayn sighs.

“Oh, shut up,” Liam says. “You know you love to have my giant dick inside of you.”

Zayn purses his lips. “I mean, I guess that’s not a _total_ lie.”

Liam laughs again and kisses him once more, this time slower and gentler. There’s no tongue or a fiery need to make it something more. It’s just lips-against-lips. It’s just a kiss.

Zayn’s the one that pulls away, his small smile now completely gone. “Hey, uh, why have you been avoiding me?”

Liam frowns. “What? I haven’t.”

“You kind of have,” Zayn says, laughing awkwardly. “I called you, like, five times this past week and you didn’t answer once.”

“I guess I was busy,” Liam says with a shrug.

“All five times?” Zayn asks. “Even on the weekends when I know for a _fact_ that you don’t have school or work?”

Liam backs away from him, picking up his items of clothing off the floor and beginning to put them back on. “What are you getting at?”

“Nothing,” Zayn assures him. “I just want to know if there’s something you’re not telling me?”

“We’re not dating,” Liam snaps, pulling his shirt over his head. “There’s a lot of things I’m not telling you.”

“I get that,” Zayn says, carefully hopping down from the counter. He stumbles a bit, but manages to steady himself. “But you’ve been acting so weird lately.”

Liam scoffs. “You barely know me. How do you know what my ‘weird’ is?”

Zayn somehow manages to bend over and grab his pants without crying out in pain. Somehow. “Yeah, you’re right. I _don’t_ know you. So maybe I should just drop it then, yeah?” He slowly gets his boxers back on, wincing every now and then.

“Yeah, you should,” Liam says, leaning against the couch.

Zayn scoffs. “That was a rhetorical question, Li. What could possibly be so bad that you can’t tell me?”

“It’s none of your business, Malik,” Liam snaps, his eyes full of anger and something deeper that Zayn can’t quite place.

Zayn huffs in annoyance when he finds himself still too weak to get his goddamned pants on. “Little help?”

“Oh. Right.” Liam stalks over to him, dropping to his knees. He quickly helps Zayn into his jeans, buttoning them up. Zayn both feels and hears his breath hitch when Liam stands up, their faces a breath away. “You made it pretty clear that you don’t do relationships, Zayn. We’re not in one. So stop making it out like we are. Okay?”

Zayn gives him a small nod.

Liam bends down and picks up Zayn’s shirt, pressing it to his chest. He inches forward so their lips are practically touching and whispers, “You’re supposed to say, ‘okay.’”


	13. Liam - Hemmings

Liam and Zayn haven’t talked since that fight they had. Or whatever it was. Can you even call it a fight if you’re not together? Or is it just... issues?

Whatever that little spat was, Liam can’t focus on it. He can’t focus on it because he was supposed to be meeting Luke for coffee about fifteen minutes ago. Instead, he’s fumbling around in his room, still totally out of it from the night before. What happened the night before, you ask? Well, turns out that shouting at your fuck buddy because you can’t tell him the truth can stir up a bit of long-forgotten trauma. Long story short, Liam was so mad at himself for taking out the anger he’d buried so long ago on Zayn that he drank himself to sleep. So now his head hurts like a motherfucker and he can’t find his goddamned glasses. He’d left them right on the couch. They couldn’t have gotten far.

He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if it turned out that Zayn had stolen them out of spite. Liam would have. Especially because he was such an absolute dick. Zayn had asked an honest question and there he went, spouting some shit about the fact that they couldn’t talk because they weren’t dating. Ignorant, is what that was.

Aside from that, Liam is totally panicking. His relationship with Luke hadn’t exactly ended on the highest of notes. Yeah, that’s probably because Liam—being the dumb ass that he was—decided it would be a good idea to get drunk off his ass and fuck some slut with no self control. Why? He doesn’t know. He was just being his idiot self. Luke had found out about a week later when said slut told the entire University what had happened.

So basically it’s Liam’s own fault that he’s in this situation. Which is natural. He does a lot of stupid stuff. For example, losing his only pair of glasses.

“Louis!” he cries, storming out of his room. “Have you seen my glasses?”

When he doesn’t get a reply, he swears softly under his breath. He totally forgot—Louis’s spending the day with Harry. He’s been doing that a lot lately. In Liam’s opinion, he might as well just move in with the bloke. At least that way he’d save money on gas and wouldn’t have to drive between the flats every fucking day.

Liam throws his hands up in annoyance. He has another option other than wearing his glasses, but it’s an option that he finds incredibly uncomfortable: contact lenses.

He’d bought them a while ago to go to his mum’s friend’s wedding, but he hadn’t ended up wearing them. He’s had glasses for as long as he can remember. Why would he change it up for just one party?

But he doesn’t have any other option. So he pushes through the impending discomfort and trudges to the bathroom, opening the door to one of the cabinets—which is actually a mirror (very cool feature, Liam thinks)—and pulls out the small case, as well as the contact solution he’s never touched.

He opens the container, making sure to note which is left and which is right. So with careful hands, he drenches the lenses in a bit of the contact solution and lifts one to his eye.

“Fuck,” he mutters at the slight sting, blinking a few times to get used to the feeling. And then he puts in the other one, sighing in relief when he can finally see again. So he closes the small case and sticks it back into the cabinet along with the bottle.

And here comes the part he’s been dreading: forcing himself to the door and down to his car so he can get this shit over with.

*******

Liam pulls into the parking lot of the café, checking his appearance in the rear view. He has to admit that he doesn’t look too bad without his glasses. In fact, he thinks he looks kind of good. But that only pisses him off because this is _Luke_. You know, the guy whose heart he broke? The guy he’s _not_ currently fucking around with? Yeah, that one.

But he gets out of the car anyways, dragging himself into the small restaurant. It’s got that rustic, vintage aesthetic that he adores. He curses himself for thinking this, but props to Luke for a good choice of venue for this incredibly awkward situation. It could be so much worse.

Liam spots Luke almost immediately, who looks almost sad as he slowly mixes his tea with a spoon. He’s looking down at the table, his lips pouting slightly. ‘Messy’ would be an understatement for the current state of his hair. He looks _miserable_.

With a surge of confidence, he strides over to the table, plopping down into the seat across from Luke, who nearly jumps out of his own skin at Liam’s presence.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” he rambles. “I slept in, and then I couldn’t find my glasses, so I had to put in these contacts that I’ve literally _never_ used before and I had to climb all those flights of stairs to get to my car, and then I—”

“Liam,” Luke cuts in. “It’s alright. I was late too. I got here, like, five minutes ago.”

Despite his convincing tone, Liam can tell that he’s lying. Probably because they’ve known each other forever and Liam knows all his tells, and vice versa. Like the way Luke’s ringed hand does this little tapping thing as if he’s playing the drums, or something. Or the way his eyelashes flutter slightly when he speaks.

Yeah. He’s lying.

But Liam doesn’t push it, because he also knows that upsetting Luke isn’t something _anybody_ wants to do. It’s not that he has anger issues, he’s just... Well, let’s just say that Liam didn’t get the scar through his eyebrow just from being clumsy.

He clears his throat awkwardly and pulls off his jacket. “So, uh, how have you... y’know, been?”

“Do you mean since you broke my heart or since I talked to you in the library?” Luke grumbles, twirling a sugar packet between his ringed fingers.

Liam freezes, dropping his gaze to his hands. “Listen, Luke, I’m really sor—”

“You’ve apologized a thousand times,” he snaps, the metal band on his thumb clicking against the table as he puts his hand down. “I don’t need to hear it again.”

Liam sighs. “Look, I know what I did was wrong. And I know that you’re tired of hearing this speech. But... _this_ ”—he gestures between them—“isn’t going to work if you shut me down when I’m trying to relieve at least _some_ of tension between us. So if you have nothing to say that isn’t going to make the situation worse, then just listen.”

Luke looks right back down, his blue eyes slightly glazed over. Liam pays no attention to the fact that his hands are also shaking slightly. That’s something he finds normal.

“Yeah, I broke your heart,” he says, sighing softly. “And yeah, I’m sure I pissed you off like hell. I’d be mad too. But did you really have to do what you did?”

“You deserved it!” he blurts out, his eyes glistening with the slightest echo of tears. “After what you did to me, you deserved a hell of a lot worse!”

“You messaged pictures of me to the whole school!” Liam whisper-yells, his hands clenching into fists almost automatically. “I trusted you with those and you broke it, just like _that_. And you still dare to blame me for your heartbreak when you did the same to me?”

Luke opens his mouth to speak, but hesitates. His eyes are full of a swirling whirlpool of emotions—regret, sadness, anger, and some other distant essence. And when he finally _does_ speak, his voice is small and almost broken. “I’m sorry.”

Liam is taken aback. He didn’t think that an apology is what he would receive. He was expecting another angry retort. And yet, that is nowhere near what he gets. “What?”

“I’m sorry,” Luke repeats, putting his head in his hands. “I’m sorry for what I did to you. I’m sorry for dragging you into this. It was a stupid idea for payback. I just... I don’t know, I missed you. We used to be such great friends. And we _both_ ruined it. You can keep your fuck buddy. I’m not going to tell anyone. I’ve gotta go.” He stands up suddenly, throwing on his leather jacket and starting towards the door.

“Luke, wait!” Liam calls, wincing to himself when he gets a few annoyed glances. He growls softly, grabs his stuff, and hurries after his former friend.

“Luke, hold on!” he cries, finally managing to catch up with him. “That’s it? Not even a real conversation? Just more fighting?”

“Well, what do you want me to say, Liam?” Luke frets, turning around to face him. “You should be happy! I’m not holding anything over your head anymore! You can go hang out with Zayn. I don’t care.”

“But _I_ care,” Liam says. “I... I...”

Luke frowns. “You... what?”

Liam purses his lips. “I want to make things right between us. I want to start over. Be friends again.”

Luke scoffs. “What are you saying, Liam?”

“Come to my place next Saturday,” Liam explains. “We’ll have tea, or something. We’ll... talk.”

Luke hesitates before managing a nod. He adjusts his jacket and opens his mouth to speak. “Saturday?”

“Saturday,” I said with a small smile.

“Saturday,” he repeats, his lips quirking up slightly at the corners. “Saturday works.”

I smirked. “Then see you Saturday, Hemmings.”


	14. Zayn - Ginger

It’s Zayn’s fault that Liam and he haven’t talked in six and a half days. He’s figured out that much. But what he _can’t_ figure out is why Liam was pissed in the first place. He had asked a simple question.

So, of course, Zayn does the only rational thing a person does when needing to blow off steam: take Niall out to a club.

Things start off simple. Niall disappears to go fuck some random guy, Zayn hits the dance floor, and everyone else is drunk off their asses, practically fucking in the middle of the rave. A club is probably the best place someone can go for therapy. Everyone will forget by the morning, they all have the same problems, and there’s only one reason any of them are here: to have some goddamned fun and escape the burdens of the real world.

Well, that’s technically two reasons.

Zayn doesn’t really know what he’s looking for. He can’t fuck anybody—that would go against rule number one. He could get high with somebody, but he totally blanked and forget his cigarettes. So he’s devoid of sex or drugs.

Great.

So really his only option is to drink until he can barely walk and dance until his feet fall off. That sounds fun enough.

And here he is, dancing for no one in particular (besides himself), having the fucking time of his life. He’s had his fair share of clubs and club hook-ups, but nothing compares to the feeling of bliss he gets on the dance floor under the shining lights that make beads of sweat alight all over his skin. And maybe he’s had the slightest bit too much to drink because when he sees an incredibly hot guy standing by the wall, smoking a blunt, he forgets all logic and rules.

Zayn—who can barely see straight at this point—approaches the guy with purpose in his step. He leans against the wall beside him, quickly glancing him up and down. The man is tall—easily six feet—with rusty red hair and blue eyes that reflect the colorful lights like a mirror. His arms are layered in tattoos, drawing Zayn’s attention to the fact that he’s built rather strong. Freckles dust his pale skin, while the spotlights highlight every perfectly angled feature. He’s incredibly handsome.

 _But he’s got nothing on Liam,_ a small part of Zayn’s mind adds, which he quickly brushes off.

“Care to share?” he asks, gesturing to the man’s cigarette.

The redhead smirks slightly before handing the blunt over, which Zayn takes without hesitation. He places it between his lips, inhaling quite a bit of smoke before blowing it out. He keeps eye contact with the other man, but makes sure not to actually blow it into his face. And with that he hands the small item right back to him.

“You got a name?” Ginger asks before taking a drag.

“Does it matter?” Zayn questions, making his intentions clear by biting his lip.

Mr. Ginger smirks once more. “Alright. But only because my friend has vanished.”

Zayn knows that that’s quite a rude statement, but he’s too hammered to care. “Follow me, Freckle Head.”

*******

Zayn moans when the stranger shoves him up against the wall with brute force, his head hitting the brick with a rather loud noise. But he doesn’t mention it, mostly because he just wants this guy to make him come.

So Zayn pulls him closer, pressing their lips together and snaking his tongue into his mouth. He gasps lightly when Freckle Head bites down on his bottom lip, using the opportunity to suck on his tongue. Zayn tugs lightly on his hair before spinning them around so he’s pinning the other to the wall. He instantly drops to his knees, smirking at the lust in Freckle Head’s gaze.

Zayn pulls off his belt and tugs down his pants and boxers in one go. He doesn’t have time to fawn over how big this guy is and instead quickly shoves him into his mouth, taking him all the way until he feels the tip hit the back of his throat. He then pulls off, running his tongue all along his thick cock.

“Mmm, you’re good at that,” the man moans, sticking a hand in Zayn’s hair.

Zayn can’t help but grin as he sucks on the head of the man’s shaft, just knowing how swollen his lips have already gotten. He speeds up his pace, bobbing his head up and down as he sucks him off.

“Baby,” the man gasps, moaning softly. “Baby, pull off.”

Zayn does just that, standing up and pressing their lips together. He spins them around once more so he’s got his back against the brick once more while Freckle Head sucks and nips as his lips. (He really needs something else to call him. This is getting tiring. He’s always liked the name Eli. He’ll go with that.)

“Pants,” Eli breathes into his mouth, tugging on his belt. He fishes into his pocket, pulling out a condom, which he quickly rolls onto his hard cock.

Zayn gets the memo, dropping his jeans and boxers. Eli picks him up and Zayn wraps his legs around his waist, positioning himself just above his hard cock. He doesn’t bother to question whether or not he needs prep before letting Eli slam into him, a moan tumbling past his lips.

“Fuck,” Zayn gasps as Eli immediately starts to move, thrusting up into him. He tightens his hold on Eli’s shoulders, very much aware of the fact that his nails are most likely digging into his skin. But neither of them care. They’re too overwhelmed by pleasure.

Despite the rather cool air, the friction they’ve created has formed a bit of an aura of heat around them. If it weren’t for the condensation coming from his mouth with every gasp, he probably would’ve forgotten that it was February.

“Jesus fuck, that’s good,” Zayn moans, throwing his head back against the wall as Eli pounds into him. He feels himself get closer and closer to his climax and based on the way Eli is groaning along with him, he can tell he’s not too far behind.

“Are you gonna come?” Eli growls in his ear, thrusting deeper. “You gonna make a big mess?”

“Fuck,” Zayn gasps, tugging on Eli’s hair. “Fuck, yeah, I’m gonna come. Gonna come so hard.”

“Fucking come then,” Eli demands, grabbing Zayn’s cock in a strong hand and jerking him off.

“Oh, fuck!” Zayn cries as he comes, his voice muffled by the kiss Eli plants on his lips. Zayn hears as he comes as well, moaning loudly along with him.

Zayn closes his eyes and keeps his head back against the wall, sure that he would’ve collapsed were it not for Eli holding him up his strong arms. His arms are loose around Eli’s neck, trembling slightly.

“I didn’t kill you, did I?” Eli mumbles against the skin of his neck.

“No, you didn’t,” Zayn whispers. “I just... Damn, that was fun.”

“Guess it’s a good thing I lost my friend, then, innit?” Eli asks with a small chuckle.

Zayn returns the laugh with one of his own. “Guess it is.”


	15. Liam - Daddy

Liam startles awake at the insistent sound of someone ringing the doorbell multiple times. He reaches over to hit the light, grabbing his glasses (which he’d found trapped beneath the couch cushions) in the process. He throws them on and rolls out of bed, calling to whoever is at his door that he’s coming. He pulls on a shirt as well as some pants, yawns loudly, and makes his way to the front door.

He’s incredibly tired, but when he opens the door to see a tired and rain-soaked Zayn, he suddenly feels very awake.

“Zayn?” Liam asks with a frown. “What are you doing here? It’s like one in the morning.”

“I broke a rule,” Zayn whispers. Liam can’t tell whether or not the wet streaks on his cheeks are from the rain or something worse. Tears.

Liam’s frown deepens. “What? Which rule did you break?”

With a shaky hand, Zayn holds up a single finger. He looks down at the ground, unable to meet Liam’s gaze. And with a jolt, Liam realizes what he means.

“You fucked someone else?” he asks softly.

Zayn gives a small nod, also putting his hand down.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Liam asks.

Zayn shakes his head, his wet hair making water droplets fly in every direction. “No.”

Liam nods. “Come inside, baby. You can take a shower. Warm up.”

“Thanks, Li.”

*******

Zayn walks into the bedroom, where Liam is sitting with his back against the headboard, patiently flipping through a book. He looks up when he hears the sound of footsteps.

“Uh, do you have clothes I could borrow?” Zayn asks, still unable to look Liam in the eye.

Liam nods and rolls off the bed. He walks over to his dresser, pulling out a smaller pair of boxers and a Nirvana shirt he hasn’t worn in a while. He hands both to Zayn, who nods in appreciation.

Liam decides to have the decency of subtly turning around and picking up his book while Zayn changes.

“So, erm, do you want me to sleep on the couch?” Zayn asks.

“No!” Liam says quickly, slamming his book shut. He clears his throat and tries again. “Sleep here.”

Zayn nods and rounds to the other side of the bed. He and Liam stare at each other for a few seconds before simultaneously lifting up the duvet cover and climbing under it. They sit there in awkward silence for quite a while, Liam lightly tapping the hard cover of his book with his short nails.

What do I do? Liam asks himself. Should I say something? Or just turn off the light and go to sleep? WHAT DO I DO?!

He decides to put his book back on the nightstand along with his glasses. He then leans back against the headboard and watches Zayn out of the corner of his eye, who doesn’t seem to be doing much better.

Liam finally looks Zayn’s way—but Zayn does the same—meeting his beautiful, hazel gaze. He looks away just as quickly, fidgeting with the blanket.

But when he looks again, something passes between them. Something that Liam just can’t resist.

They both lunge forward suddenly, their lips meeting in the middle. Liam quickly drags Zayn into his lap, somehow finding his hands under Zayn’s boxers and kneading his ass.

“Liam,” Zayn moans, rolling his hips to make their erections meet each other. “God, I need you so bad.”

Liam quickly nods, lifting Zayn’s shirt up and over his head. He gets his own next, dropping them both to the floor. So now the both of them are in nothing but their tight boxers (which don’t actually conceal that much, seeing as all they’re doing is kind of containing the large tents they have both made). So Liam pulls those off next. Zayn lets him adjust so he’s actually laying on the bed, his head slightly propped up by the pillow. (He nearly forgets, but leans over to his nightstand and grabs a condom, which he swiftly puts on.)

Zayn easily gets the memo, positioning himself just above Liam’s cock. He bites his lip before sinking down, the both of them moaning loudly.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Zayn gasps. “I can feel you deep inside of me.”

Liam grabs onto Zayn’s thighs, holding them tight enough that he’s sure his hands will leave bruises. But he doesn’t care. Why? Because Zayn broke a rule.

Zayn places his hands on Liam’s chest for balance as he raises himself up and then slams back down again, a moan falling from his red lips. So he does it again. And again.

“You broke a rule,” Liam growls. “You fucked someone else.”

“I know I did,” Zayn manages through a moan, looking down to meet Liam’s gaze. “I’m sorry. I was drunk and high and just being stu—”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses,” Liam snaps. “I just want to ask you a few questions.” At Zayn’s nod, he continues. “Was he hotter than me?”

Zayn shakes his head. “No. He had nothing on you.”

“Was he better than me?” Liam asks, feeling as Zayn starts rocking faster. He doesn’t know if it’s intentional or not, but he’s not complaining.

Once again, Zayn shakes his head. “Hell no. God, you’re so good.”

“Did he make you come harder than I do?” Liam asks.

“‘Course not,” Zayn gasps. “Only you can make me come as hard as I do.”

“Then why’d you fuck him?” Liam questions.

“I-I don’t know,” Zayn frets. “I don’t know. I’m sorry, Da— Li.”

Liam freezes, his mouth falling slightly open in shock. Was Zayn about to call him what Liam _thinks_ Zayn was about to call him?

Oh, fuck.

Feeling as lust takes him over, Liam pulls Zayn down so their chests are pressed together. He grabs Zayn’s hips and starts thrusting up into him hard enough to make him cry out in pleasure.

“Fuck, yes, Daddy!” Zayn shouts. “C’mon, make me come, for fuck’s sake!”

Liam does just that, pounding up into his hole. They come almost at the exact same time, Zayn all over their chests and Liam in the condom. They both completely collapse from the strain, breathing hard.

When Liam can finally talk again, he chuckles weakly and says, “You should fuck around more often.”

Zayn laughs loudly and moves off of Liam’s cock. He drops beside him, his chest heaving. “It didn’t mean anything, by the way. I was just drunk as hell.”

“I don’t care what he means to you,” Liam says. “Fuck whoever you want.” He freezes. “Well, don’t actually, because—you know—rule number one.”

Zayn smiles and turns his head to look at him. “I get what you mean, Li. Chill out.”

Liam returns the grin with one of his own. But as something hits him, he purses his lips. “Zayn. You called me ‘Daddy.’”

Zayn’s grin falters and a heavy blush rises onto his cheeks. “I-I did? Oh, well, it was probably just a misunderstanding. I-I didn’t mean to—”

Liam chuckles. “It’s okay, baby. I... uh, I liked it.”

Zayn smirks and leans a bit closer, pressing his lips to Liam’s ear. “I’ll keep that in mind... Daddy.” He adds the last word after a brief pause. Liam knows it’s just to tease him, but he’d be lying if he said he isn’t at least _kind of_ turned on.

Liam quickly clears his throat. “We need a shower.”

Zayn chuckles deeply. “Yes, we do.”

“First one there gets to pick the water temperature!”


	16. Zayn - Shower

“First one there gets to pick the water temperature!” Liam announces, rolling off of the bed and heading for the bathroom.

“Oh, that’s not fair!" Zayn calls, jumping to his feet and hurrying after Liam with the slightest bit of a limp. “You know I can barely walk!”

“That’s the point!” Liam shouts.

Zayn runs into the bathroom and tackles Liam into the shower, pushing him against the tile. He keeps their lips barely a breath away as he reaches for the knob, turning it to start the water. He adjusts it to his preferred temperature, smirking to Liam.

“But I was first,” Liam pouts, totally abandoning the dominant personality he’d had moments before.

“If you’re truly disappointed...” Zayn starts, tucking a bit of hair behind Liam’s ear. “Then fix it.”

But Liam stays silent, not moving an inch.

So Zayn smirks and says, “That’s what I thought,” before kissing him passionately, both of them giggling into each other’s mouths.

Liam snakes his hand down to Zayn’s ass, grabbing it in a rough grasp and squeezing hard.

Zayn hums against his lips and exhales sharply when he feels something press against his thigh. “Someone’s hard again.”

“Only because your ass is so fucking amazing,” Liam pants softly, kneading Zayn’s soft skin. “So perfect and round.” He squeezes. “So soft.” He suddenly whirls Zayn and himself around. And then Zayn again, pressing his front to the shower tile. He drops to his knees, pressing a kiss to Zayn’s bum.

Zayn hums loudly and plants a grin on his face. “Just can’t resist, can you?”

“‘Course I can’t,” Liam says, his voice slightly muffled by his lips on Zayn’s skin. “You’re so pretty.” He drags his tongue over Zayn's hole, humming softly to himself.

Zayn gasps, his hands clenching into fists. “Fuck, I love when you eat me out. You’re so good at it.”

“And you taste so good,” Liam murmurs against his skin, spreading his cheeks with his large hands and spitting right into his hole.

“Fuck,” Zayn moans. “D— Liam.”

Liam growls softly. “Say what you were going to call me before you so rudely interrupted yourself.”

Panting softly, Zayn says, “D-Daddy.”

Liam drags his teeth along he stretch of skin just above Zayn’s ass. “Again, Z.”

“Daddy,” Zayn moans, grinding back against Liam’s mouth.

“One more, just for me, baby boy,” Liam growls before shoving his tongue into him.

“Daddy,” Zayn whimpers, feeling himself getting closer and closer. “Fuck, I’m so close, Daddy.” He grasps desperately for purchase, but whines pathetically when he can find nothing to hold onto. All he can do is dig his nails into the thin grout between the shower tiles and hope that his legs don’t give out before Liam’s holding him again.

Liam fucks him slowly with his tongue, making Zayn shudder. The feeling he gets when Liam does that is unlike any other and he’s fucking obsessed with it. And the feeling he gets when he’s with Liam—period—is another thing all on its own. There’s just something about him. Something he can’t get enough of.

But then he comes, wrenching himself out of his head. Liam’s name tears itself from his lips, echoing through almost the entirety of the house.

Liam raises himself to his feet, running his hands over Zayn’s back while he peppers kisses over his neck.

Panting heavily, Zayn manages to say, “I just came three times in one night.”

“Yes, you did,” Liam mumbles against his skin. “Because you’re so good for me. And you just can’t help it.”

Zayn leans his head back against Liam’s shoulder, letting him keep kissing his neck. He lets the water from the shower drain away the small film of sweat that has encased his body. He lets the water bring him back to reality and keep him awake long enough for Liam to turn off the shower and haul him back to bed. And then he lets Liam pull him close so his head is resting on his broad chest.

He lets out a soft noise when Liam moves too much, receiving a rushed apology in return. Zayn subconsciously breathes in Liam’s scent, unable to help himself. It’s a mix from the body wash from the shower, the essence from a hard day of work, and lemon. An odd combination, but one Zayn’s grown to await everyday. It’s a scent he knows by heart.

It’s a good scent.

He hears the soft hum of a voice in his ear, which he smiles at. He’s too out of it to listen to the lyrics, but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy it. He’s also too out of it to realize who’s singing, but a small part of him knows just who it is. The song combined with Liam’s scent and his strong arms holding him is enough to lull Zayn to sleep. But Liam doesn’t disappear. No.

Because he’s the only one Zayn ever dreams about.


	17. Liam - Saturday

Liam inhales sharply at the sound of the doorbell. He runs his hands through his hair a few times and puts on his glasses before opening the door, revealing a rather nervous-looking Luke. He’s wearing a black button-down with the first few fastens undone, showing off his chest. His pants are black with off-white pinstripes along the sides. He’s got his usual lip ring in and a paper clip chain around his neck.

“Hey,” he greets in a small voice, picking his hand out of his pocket to give Liam a wave.

“Hey,” Liam echoes, waving back. He adjusts the hem of his sweatshirt and clears his throat. “Uh, want to come in?”

Luke gives a small nod before stepping into the apartment. He looks around, chuckling softly. “Wow. This place hasn’t changed.”

Liam shuts the door, letting out a soft breath of relief. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking of changing it up. Louis’s moving out, so now I get to make it my own.”

“Is that what all these boxes are for?” Luke asks, gesturing the multiple cubes of cardboard stacked up around the room.

“Yeah,” Liam says, leaning against the back of his couch. “He’s got a fancy new celebrity boyfriend. It’s about time they finally get their own place.”

“Oh, so you’re both sleeping your way up the social status chain, I see,” Luke scoffs. He glances at Liam, clearing his throat and looking down at the ground. “Sorry. Old habits die hard.”

“It’s alright,” Liam sighs. “I mean, that’s why you’re here. So we can... start over.”

“What, you want a hand shake?” Luke questions, turning to face Liam. He’s fidgeting nervously with his necklace, his fingers twirling between the paper clips. He sighs softly and puts his hands on the back of the couch, hanging his head. “God, this isn’t working.”

“No, it’s not,” Liam agrees with an awkward laugh. “Maybe we should... sit down?” He rounds to the other side of the couch, gesturing to the leather cushion. At Luke’s nod, he sits down, waiting patiently for Luke to do the same. When he does, he brings his feet up on the couch and pulls his knees to his chest. Luke does the same, settling his chin on his knees.

“It’s been a while,” Liam offers.

“Yeah, it has,” Luke murmurs, wringing out his hands. “Pretty sure it’s been three years since we had an actual conversation.”

“How are the guys?” Liam asks. “Are you still planning on starting a band?”

Luke laughs softly to himself. “I think so. We say that the second we graduate, we’re gonna get ourselves a record label and start recording. I’ve got a bunch a songs just _waiting_ to be put to music. Ashton’s already planning our first tour.”

Liam can’t help the smile that lights up his face. “Well, that’s good, Luke. It’s nice to know the four of you are still going for it.”

“How’s Louis, by the way?” Luke questions.

“He’s good,” Liam says. “Ever since he started dating Harry, he’s been so much happier. I’m proud.”

“Do you think this Harry guy is finally gonna be the one?” Luke asks. “He’s finally gonna settle down?”

“I don’t know,” Liam answers honestly. “I think he’s scared. Ever since—well, you know—he’s always been able to find _something_ to use as an excuse to break up. Sometimes it’s the smallest thing—like they chew too loud when they eat—but he always finds it. And he always runs. I just want him to be happy again.”

“Is Harry good to him?” Luke asks.

“Oh, he’s amazing,” Liam says. “He’s perfect for Louis. I’ve never met someone who could make him smile so easily.”

“Sounds like you approve of him,” Luke remarks with a soft chuckle.

“Well, I’d rather him than Zayn,” Liam admits. “He’s nice, but he isn’t exactly relationship material.”

“How _is_ Mr. Casual Sex?” Luke questions, stretching his legs out and crossing a foot over the other.

Liam chuckles, putting one leg down and keeping the other one bent, which he props his arm up on. “He’s... good.”

Luke raises an eyebrow. “Just good?”

“I don’t know,” Liam sighs. “We don’t talk about that kind of stuff. We’re just... just.”

Luke nods minutely. “So your relationship is purely sex? No feelings?”

“I know what you’re thinking,” Liam scoffs. “And the answer is no.”

Luke bites his lip, twirling his ring around his finger. “Sorry. Like I said, old habits die hard.”

“It’s alright, Luke,” Liam assures him. “I know you were just—”

“Hey, Liam, I’m... back...”

Liam looks up to see Louis standing frozen in the doorway, struggling to pick his jaw up off the floor. There’s a small jingle as he drops his keys, which land on the floor. His blue eyes are wide as they land on Luke, who is in just as much shock. Both are staring at each other, jaws slack.

“Oh,” Louis mutters. “Luke’s here.”

“Hi, Louis,” Luke greets, gulping nervously.

“Wha-What are you doing here?” Liam asks, swallowing thickly. “I thought... I thought you were gone all day.”

“I came to get my jacket,” Louis says slowly, pulling his fur-lined denim coat off of the hook it’s hanging on. “Harry and I are going out.” He glances at Luke, then back at Liam. “Uhm, can I talk to you? Maybe in the hallway?”

Liam looks to Luke, who gives him a small nod. At that, he hops up from the couch and grabs Louis by his sleeve, pulling him out into the corridor and shutting the door. “What is it?”

“What is _he_ doing here?” Louis asks angrily. “I thought you moved on.”

“I have!” Liam protests.

“Mr. Lip Ring on the couch says otherwise!” Louis snaps. “What about Zayn?”

“What _about_ Zayn?” Liam asks.

“Well, I don’t know, I thought you two were...” He looks for the words. “Whatever you two are.”

“We’re not together, Lou,” Liam reminds him. “And Luke and I are just talking. It’s not like we’re going to date again.”

“Okay, well, just... be careful,” Louis says. “I don’t want you getting hurt again.”

Liam sighs and gives him an eye roll. “Stop pretending like Luke’s the one who hurt me. _I_ hurt _him_. He was only doing what he thought was right. But you can’t tell Zayn.”

Louis frowns. “But you just said—”

“Yeah, I know what I said,” Liam says. “But don’t tell him. I don’t want him getting jealous. We may not be ‘together,’ but we’re not exactly in an open relationship. We’re still not allowed to play around with other people.”

“Fine,” Louis says, putting his hands up in defense. “I won’t tell him. Or Harry.” He pulls his phone out when it makes the small sound of a text-tone. He glances at whatever notification he got and stuffs it back into his pocket. He throws his jacket on. “Listen, Payno, I’ve gotta go. I’ll call you when I get a chance. I’ll see you later.” He starts back down the hallway, disappearing into the elevator.


	18. Zayn - Song

“So what’s this you wanted to talk about?” Zayn asks as he takes a puff from the blunt in his hand.

Liam—who is standing behind him, pressing the front of his body to the balcony railing—runs his hands under Zayn’s shirt, tracing his small muscles. He breathes in Zayn’s scent, sighing softly. “I think...” Liam trails his fingertips just above the waistband of Zayn’s jeans. “...that we should have a song.”

“A song?” Zayn asks, trying hard not show how turned on he is. Instead, he takes another drag and leans his head back against Liam’s shoulder as he exhales the smoke. “Evaluate, Li.”

“Well, you know how in every romcom, the couple has a song?” Liam whispers against his skin. “Like a song that’s there’s and nobody else’s. And every time it plays, they just know.”

“So... you want a song?” Zayn questions, placing his hands over Liam’s (which are on his waist, tracing his tattoos). “And what song is that?”

“Well, I don’t know yet,” Liam says with a small chuckle. “That’s what we need to figure out.”

Zayn pulls his phone out of his pocket, opening Spotify. He searches a bit, settling on a song. “What about ‘Starry Eyed’ by Ellie Goulding?”

“Mmm, no,” Liam hums. “Pick another one.”

“Panic! At the Disco?” Zayn offers. “‘The End of All Things’?”

“Never been a huge fan,” Liam murmurs.

“‘Last Night on Earth,’” Zayn tries. “Green Day.”

“Haven’t heard it.” Liam holds Zayn tighter, snaking his arms around him. He turns his head to whisper in his ear. “Play it for me.”

So Zayn does just that.

_“I text a postcard sent to you, did it go through?/Sending all my love to you/You are the moonlight of my life every night/Giving all my love to you...”_

_“My beating heart belongs to you/I walked for miles ‘til I found you/I’m here to honor you/If I lose everything in the fire/I’m sending all my love to you...”_

_“With every breath that I am worth here on Earth/I’m sending all my love to you/So if you dare to second guess, you can rest/Assured that all my love’s for you...”_

_“My beating heart belongs to you/I walked for miles ‘til I found you/I’m here to honor you/If I lose everything in the fire/I’m sending all my love to you...”_

_“My beating heart belongs to you/I walked for miles ‘til I found you/I’m here to honor you/If I lose everything in the fire/Did I ever make it through?”_

Liam chuckles softly in Zayn’s ear. “That’s a good song.”

“Yeah?” Zayn asks, biting his lip. “Did we find it?”

“I think we did.” Liam pulls Zayn back into the apartment, peppering kisses to his neck. Zayn makes quick work of his blunt, putting it out before tossing it into the trash can. He moans softly at Liam’s lips on his skin, letting his run his hands all over his body.

“You’re so beautiful,” Liam whispers as he cups Zayn through his jeans. “So, so beautiful.”

Zayn lets a deep groan escape his lips as he puts a hand in Liam’s hair, tugging lightly. “Such a flirt, this one.”

Liam laughs loudly, so much so that he totally forgets the point of what he’s doing and takes his hand off of Zayn’s crotch. “I’m gonna go order food.” He kisses his cheek before pulling away and heading towards the kitchen counter. He opens one of the drawers, pulling out multiple take-out menus.

Zayn leans against the balcony doorway as he watches Liam, a small smile playing on his lips. He’s kind of obsessed, and he’s not at all ashamed to admit it. He’s obsessed with the way Liam moves. The way he talks. The way he laughs. And, obviously, the thing he does with his tongue. But it’s not... just that. There’s still that something about him that Zayn just can’t place, but absolutely adores.

His head snaps up when he realizes Liam is talking. “What?”

“Chinese?” Liam asks. “Mexican? Pizza? What do you want?”

“M-Mexican,” Zayn says, stammering slightly. Liam gives a small nod, but Zayn just goes right back to admiring him. He scratches the back of his neck nervously when he does so. He never admires his hookups. He doesn’t wait around to listen his one-night stands laugh. And he _definitely_ doesn’t let his hired stripper pick their song.

So what the fuck is going on?


	19. Liam - Three

“Liam!” Zayn calls from inside the bedroom.

And Liam—who’s scrolling through Twitter and stuffing his face with a Caesar Salad—yells back, “What?”

“What’s this?” Zayn asks, sounding much closer.

“What’s what?” Liam questions before taking another bite of lettuce.

“You’re gonna have to look this way to know what I’m talking about,” Zayn scoffs.

So Liam looks that way, instantly dropping his fork and his jaw. He’s aware of the fact that he probably looks _incredibly_ unattractive with his mouthful of half-chewed chicken and cucumbers, but he’s in far too much shock to care. Because in Zayn’s hand is a giant, red dildo. And the worst part is Liam knows exactly where he got it from.

He swallows the food in his mouth, absentmindedly crossing his legs. “Where’d, uh, where’d you find that?”

“In your nightstand,” Zayn replies casually, very much intentionally wrapping his hand around the fake cock. “But I believe the question is ‘why the fuck does Liam Payne have a dildo?’”

Liam winces. “Would you believe me if I told you that a hooker left it here?”

“Nope,” Zayn says, walking over to him and sitting in the other chair at the kitchen table. “One; because of the question you just asked. And two; because Liam Payne doesn’t do hookers. Now answer the question.”

Liam sighs, running a hand over his face and putting his glasses down on the table. “It was a one-time thing. I bought it when I was experimenting with guys because I wanted to know what getting fucked felt like. But it wasn’t really my thing, so I just stuffed it away and never used it again. I honestly forgot about it until now.”

Zayn’s silent for a few moments, his face unreadable as he blinks slowly. But when he finally _does_ speak again, it’s with a shrug and a deadpan voice. “Alright.”

Liam raises an eyebrow. “Alright? That’s all you have to say to that?”

Zayn shrugs once more. “Yeah. I mean, I don’t really care. I have, like, six of these at my place.”

Liam nods slowly, vaguely aware of the fact that his pants are suddenly slightly tighter from the thought of Zayn fucking himself on one of his many dildos. But he shoves the image out of his head and picks his phone back up and continues with his salad.

About fifteen minutes later, Liam returns to his bedroom, seeing as that’s where his desk is. He pulls out his laptop and opens it, returning to the essay he’s been working on. He types down a few more things, his fingers moving over the keys with ease.

That’s when he hears the door open.

He glances up at Zayn when he walks in, but goes right back to his work without a second thought. But he can’t help but look up when out of the corner of his eye, he catches Zayn taking off his shirt.

With a frown, Liam asks, “Baby, what are you doing?”

“Just getting more comfortable,” Zayn responds smoothly as he pulls the red article of clothing up and over his head.

Liam rolls his eyes and—once again—ignores him.

But he starts to become curious when he hears the familiar clinking sound of a belt being removed. So he looks back again to see Zayn taking off his pants, this time allowing a chuckle to escape past his lips.

“Seriously, babe, what are you doing?” Liam asks.

“I told you,” Zayn says as he sprawls out on the bed in nothing but his tight boxers. “I’m just getting more comfortable.”

Liam swallows thickly at the sight of Zayn practically naked, laying in his bed. He feels as his heart nearly stops when said man reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out the dildo that Liam had put back. And his mouth goes drier than desert sand when Zayn wraps his perfect lips around it.

“St-Stop that,” Liam stammers, feeling as his body heats up from arousal.

“Stop what?” Zayn asks before licking a long stripe up the plastic dick.

“Stop... _that_ ,” Liam says, gesturing to Zayn. “I’m trying to work.”

“Then work,” Zayn answers simply. “Nobody’s stopping you.” He shoves the dildo into his mouth, sucking obscenely.

Liam manages to keep his eyes off of Zayn for the next five minutes or so, but when he hears him _moan_ , he can’t stop himself from looking over.

Zayn is now jerking himself off with his boxers pulled down to his knees as he sucks on the head of the dildo, groaning softly. Thanks to this, Liam is rock hard in three seconds. The way Zayn can be so effortlessly sexy is infuriating. But at the same time, it’s absolutely fucking amazing.

“Liam,” Zayn breathes out, practically in a moan. “C’mon, baby, I need you.”

“I-I-I’m writing an essay,” Liam stammers. “I can’t.”

“You and I both know you finished that essay before I even walked in here,” Zayn says, his breath hitching slightly when he twists his own wrist to make himself feel more pleasure. “You can spare a bit more time to get that hard cock of yours over here and fuck me.”

Liam pretends to debate with himself for a bit more when in reality, he’s just stalling so he can watch Zayn get off on his own. It’s really hot and Liam’s honestly tempted to just leave him there, begging for more.

“Liam, please,” Zayn whines, voice breathy. At what seems to be a last resort, he says, “C’mon, Daddy, don’t you want to fuck me?”

And that is the story of how Liam snaps like a fucking twig.

He pushes back his chair and stalks over to the bed, sitting on his knees in between Zayn’s legs. He pulls his boxers the rest of the way off before taking off his own shirt. He leans over and takes the dildo from Zayn’s hand, placing it beside him on the bed.

Zayn smirks. “You just want me so much, don’t you?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Liam growls, watching as Zayn’s eyes darken with lust. “Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to make you come. Not once, not twice, but _three_ times. Once with my fingers, once with _that_ ”—he gestures to the dildo—“and then I’m going to fuck you. And you’re going to fucking take it like the good boy that I know you are. Got it?”

Zayn nods eagerly, his eyes darker than Liam has ever seen them.

Liam grins. “Good boy.” And just like that, he shoves two of his fingers up into Zayn, who gasps loudly.

“Oh-Oh, fuck!” he cries as Liam starts moving his fingers at a quick pace. “Mmm, god yes.”

Without any warning, Liam adds a third finger, letting Zayn feel him. He grins when Zayn moans, his back arching slightly off the bed. Liam leans down to suck at his neck, speeding up the pace of his hand. He moves his fingers quickly, feeling and hearing as Zayn unravels beneath his every touch. And in no time at all, he’s crying out in pleasure.

“Fuck, yes, right there!” Zayn moans, clawing at Liam’s back. “Please, fuck, right there.”

So Liam hits that same spot over and over and over again, becoming almost painfully hard at the sounds Zayn is making. And in even _less_ time than before, he’s coming hard and fast, a loud, high-pitched moan ripping through him.

Liam pulls his fingers out and presses a quick kiss to Zayn’s lips as he comes down from his high. “One down, two to go.” But as he reaches for the dildo, Zayn grabs his wrist.

“Wait,” he mumbles, his eyes still closed. “Just... give me a second.”

“Of course, baby,” Liam whispers. So he goes right back to peppering kisses all over Zayn’s chest as he waits. He sucks bruises into his collarbone and nips at them, satisfied when Zayn gasps softly.

Finally, he’s ready. (Liam knows because he says so.)

“I’m ready,” Zayn whispers in his ear, his eyes fluttering open. “Make me come again.”

“I mean... since you asked so politely,” Liam jokes, making them both giggle softly. He slowly pushes the dildo up inside Zayn, watching with a lust-filled gaze as he throws his head back against the pillows.

“Mmm, fuck,” he gasps, his fingernails digging into Liam’s flesh. Liam waits a few moments, not wanting to hurt him. But it turns out Zayn has other plans. “What are you waiting for? Don’t you want to make me come again?”

“Ooh, so we’re feisty today,” Liam chuckles, obeying Zayn’s wishes and thrusting the plastic cock in and out of him.

Zayn lets out a deep groan, his body moving in perfect rhythm with the toy in Liam’s hand. His moans are slightly louder than before, every single one emphasized by one or both of his hands squeezing Liam’s biceps in a strong grip. But Liam doesn’t mind. Liam doesn’t mind because he’s too fucking distracted by how hot Zayn looks right now—mouth slightly agape, eyes shut, hair wrecked, and chest shimmering with the small film of sweat that has gathered on his skin. He’s so distracted that he almost misses when Zayn comes. It’s not as hard as before, but the sound that Zayn lets out could fool just about anyone.

Liam pulls the dildo out, this time tossing it to the floor. He kisses Zayn softly, who’s panting heavily. He barely acknowledges the kiss, but still somehow manages to take Liam’s breath away with the softness of his lips.

“Just one more, baby, you can do it,” Liam whispers. “You’re so good for me.”

With his chest heaving, Zayn mutters something under his breath that Liam doesn’t catch.

“You’ll have to speak up, baby boy,” he says.

“Ah, it doesn’t matter,” Zayn sighs. “I just want you to make me come again.”

“That can be arranged.” Liam rolls off the bed, quickly tugging off the rest of his clothes. He crawls right back onto it so he’s hovering over Zayn. He quickly kisses him.

“C’mon, Daddy, fuck me,” Zayn whispers against his lips. “I want to feel you. Please.”

“One second, baby.” Liam leans over, opening the top drawer of the nightstand. He pulls out one of the loose condoms of the many he has lying around the flat, tearing the packet open with his teeth. He maintains eye contact with Zayn as he rolls the small item onto his cock and kisses him roughly to distract him when he slowly pushes in.

Zayn moans right into his mouth when Liam already starts moving. “God, Daddy, faster.”

So Liam moves faster, practically pounding into him. He moves his lips along Zayn’s jaw and down his neck as he fucks him with desire-fueled speed. Every moan Zayn lets out is suddenly sexier from the slight rasp his voice has acquired from almost screaming for the past... well, however long they’ve been doing this for.

“Harder,” Zayn gasps, his fingernails raking along Liam’s back. “C’mon, Li, fuck me harder!”

So Liam fucks him harder, the headboard slamming against the wall at this point. He’s groaning right along with Zayn, feeling himself getting closer. And when Zayn moans out a warning, he does the only thing he _can_ do, which is touch him.

And Zayn comes for a third time that night. This time it’s barley a dribble, but it’s still come.

Liam follows close behind, grunting into his shoulder.

When he calms down, he pulls out tentatively, as he always does. And he pulls and ties off the condom, as he always does. And he tosses it into the small bin beside the bed...

...as he always does.

“You were so good for me,” Liam whispers, leaning over and peppering kisses along his neck.

“Yeah, I know I was,” Zayn snaps. Despite his snarky tone, he’s exhausted, which is evident in his strained voice. “But to be honest, I think the dildo is bigger than you.”

Liam laughs loudly. “Ladies and gentlemen, Zayn Javaad Malik. The only person in the entire world that can manage to piss me off after coming three times.”

Zayn chuckles weakly. “Hey, it’s just who I am. But seriously, I think you should measure.”

“Oh, fuck off.”


	20. Zayn - Dusk

“I’ve got a recording session today,” Zayn explains, picking his clothes up off the floor from the night before.

“Why?” Liam asks. “I thought your album was finished?”

“It is,” Zayn replies, pulling his pants back up. “We have to re-record my part in ‘Dusk Till Dawn’ because some _idiot_ in IT lost the file. How do you lose a digital file, Liam? It’s not fucking possible.”

“What time will you be back?” Liam questions, turning on his side to watch Zayn get dressed again.

Zayn freezes with his shirt halfway down his chest, an idea coming to him like they do in the comics—light bulb and all. He walks back over to Liam, crouching down in front of the bed and placing his elbows up onto the mattress. “How about you come with me?”

The smile that lights up Liam’s face makes Zayn’s heart positively melt. “Really?”

“Yep,” Zayn says, unable to help himself when he smiles as well. “I’ll show you how it all works. And you can hang out and listen to me. The guys there are super nice. They’ll love you.”

Liam nods. “Alright. I’ll come with you.”

Zayn leans forward on his knees, pressing a slow kiss to Liam’s lips. When he pulls away, he caresses Liam’s cheek slowly, bringing an inked hand up to touch his beautiful, soft skin. Zayn moves the hair out of his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. He opens his mouth, a barely audible whisper escaping past his lips.

Liam frowns. “What did you say?”

Panicking, Zayn snatches his hand away from Liam’s face. “Uh, nothing. It was nothing. We’d better get going if we want to make it there in time. So get that tight ass of yours out of bed and put on some clothes.” He stands up and quickly leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. He leans back against the white wood, his heart slamming against his rib cage. Something isn’t right. He’s never felt this way before.

_What if..._ a small part of him whispers.

He shakes his head. _No. No, I can’t break that rule. I’m just overthinking things._

He knows that lying to himself isn’t exactly healthy, but it’s better than facing the truth. Because the truth is something he _cannot_ handle right now.

*******

“John, this is Liam,” Zayn announces, gesturing to the man standing beside him.

“Nice to meet you, Liam,” John greets, holding his hand out for Liam to shake.

Liam does just that, flashing that beautiful, charming smile of his. “You too.”

“He’s just going to hang out while we record,” Zayn says. “That’s fine, right?”

“‘Course it is,” John replies. “You can sit over there, Liam.” He gestures to a chair, which Liam wastes no time in sitting down in.

“I’m thinking... five minutes,” Zayn says, stepping over to him. “Don’t go bailing on me, Lima.” He ruffles Liam’s hair, smirking to himself.

Liam hits his hand away. “Just go do your thing, jackass.”

“Hmm, well, fuck you, too,” Zayn says with a smirk, winking at him before slipping into the next room. He places his bag and coat down on a chair and makes his way over to the microphone. He picks up the headphones, placing them on his head.

“Let’s start from the beginning,” John says, looking at him through the glass pane that separates the two rooms. “You know what to do, Malik.”

Zayn gives him a thumbs-up, hearing the music start in his headphones. And with a deep breath, he starts singing.

_“Not tryna be indie/Not tryna be cool/Just tryna be in this/Tell me, are you too?/Can you feel where the wind is?/Can you feel it through all of the windows inside this room?”_

Zayn takes one of the headphones in his hand, closing his eyes as he sings with all the passion he can muster.

_“‘Cause I wanna touch you, baby/And I wanna feel you too/I wanna see the sun rise on your sins/Just me and you...”_

He takes a deep breath, glancing at Liam through the glass before continuing.

_“Light it up/On the run/Let’s make love tonight/Make it up/Fall in love/Try...”_

He locks eyes with Liam just as the chorus begins.

_“But you’ll never be alone/I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn/I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn/Baby, I’m right here/I’ll hold you when things go wrong/I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn/I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn/Baby I’m right here/I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn/Baby, I’m right here...”_

Zayn can’t help but grin at the thumbs-up that Liam gives him, holding back a laugh.

_“We were shut like a jacket/So do your zip/We would roll down the rapids/To find a wave that fits/Can you feel where the wind is?/Can you feel it through all of the windows inside this room?”_

_“‘Cause I wanna touch you, baby/I wanna feel you too/I wanna see the sun rise on your sins just me and you...”_

_“Light it up/On the run/Let’s make love tonight/Make it up/Fall in love/Try...”_

_“But you’ll never be alone/I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn/I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn/Baby, I’m right here/I’ll hold you when things go wrong/I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn/I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn/Baby, I’m right here...”_

Zayn looks over at John, who points up at the ceiling, letting him know that he wants him to hit that high note. So Zayn nods in understanding.

_“Girl, give love to your body/It’s only you that can stop it/Girl, give love to your body/It’s only you that can stop it/Girl, give love to your body/It’s only you that can stop it/Girl, give love to your body...”_

Zayn breathes deeply before he sings the next line, preparing himself.

_“Girl, give love to your body...”_

He lets the melody flow through him, his voice flying on its own. He hits every note with practiced ease, even making up his own riffs and runs. He knows he’s supposed to stick to the usual stuff, but has he ever been one to follow the rules?

The song ends with Zayn doing one of his signature riffs. He turns to the window when he finishes, shrugging in question.

John turns on the intercom to speak to him. “That was amazing, Zayn! Now, get back out here so we can listen to it put together.”

Zayn does as he says, taking off the headphones and moving into the next room. He leans against the control console, turning to Liam. “How’d I do?”

“Ridiculously amazing,” Liam replies, standing up and wrapping his arms around Zayn from behind. “Your voice is beautiful, Z.”

Zayn blushes at this, giggling sheepishly to himself. He holds Liam’s hands in his own as John presses a button and the music starts.

But Zayn doesn’t even listen. He closes his eyes, leans his head back against Liam’s shoulder, and _pretends_ to listen, but he’s too caught up in the feeling of Liam’s arms around him to hear. He sighs softly, drowning out everything except for Liam. It’s just them, hand-in-hand.

And he likes it. A lot.

When the song ends, Liam whispers words of praise in Zayn’s ear, making him snicker.

“Thank you,” Zayn says leaning his head back to kiss him long and slow. “Could you do me a favor?”

“Anything for you,” Liam says.

Zayn rolls his eyes at this. “I left my stuff in the recording room. Could you go get it for me?”

Liam nods, pressing a kiss to his neck before slipping into the next room.

“You never told me you have a boyfriend,” John smirks, leaning against the console.

“I-I don’t,” Zayn stammers, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Then who’s he?” John asks, nodding to Liam, who’s gotten distracted by something on his phone and is frantically typing.

“Liam?” Zayn asks. “Oh, he’s just... uh, he’s my...”

John scoffs. “Alright. Then maybe stop acting like you’re head-over-heels for him.”

Zayn’s eyes widen. “What?! I do _not_ —”

“I see the way you look at him, Zayn,” John says. “That’s true love if I ever did see it.”

The door opens a moment later and Liam steps in, holding Zayn’s coat and bag. He hands both to Zayn, who’s trying hard not to look him in the eye.

“Everything okay, babe?” Liam asks.

“F-Fine,” Zayn stutters, forcing a smile onto his face. “Let’s go, Li.”


	21. Liam - Till

Liam snakes his hands under Zayn’s jacket, tugging it off quickly. Zayn then grabs his head in both of his hands, pulling Liam towards him and crashing their lips together. Liam moans softly into the kiss, pulling away to take off his shirt, only to go right back to kissing him.

Zayn walks them back into Liam’s bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed so he’s laying on his back. Zayn puts on a sexy smirk (that succeeds in doing its job: turning Liam on) while he crawls on top of him, immediately attacking his neck with kisses and love bites.

Liam moans when Zayn sucks particularly hard, sliding his hands down to his ass and squeezing rather firmly. Zayn groans right into his shoulder, rolling his hips to make their erections rub up against one another.

Liam throws his head back, a loud moan escaping past his lips. “Please, Z...”

“Please what?” Zayn whispers in his ear seductively. “Tell me what you want.”

“I-I want you to fuck me,” Liam blurts out, clamping a hand over his mouth the second he does so.

Zayn freezes, his lips hovering dangerously close to Liam’s skin. He pulls away to look into his eyes, a smile tugging at his full lips. “Really?”

Without taking his hand away, Liam stammers, “I-I... I...”

Chucking softly, Zayn pulls Liam’s hand away and leans down so their lips are a breath away. Liam feels his heart flutter at their closeness, which he tries desperately to ignore.

“I will gladly fuck you, darling,” Zayn murmurs. He pulls away without touching Liam’s lips, which the other whines pathetically at. “Don’t worry, Li. You’ll get your kiss soon enough.”

Liam tugs his pants down all on his own, kicking them to the floor. He reaches for Zayn’s next, his fingers fumbling with the button. But he gets it eventually, leaving it to Zayn to pull them off.

In no time at all, they’re completely naked, tangled up in the bedsheets and each other’s arms. When Liam feels Zayn turn to reach for something, he frowns.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“We need lube,” Zayn replies, rummaging through Liam’s nightstand until he finds a bottle.

“We’ve never used it before,” Liam points out.

“Well, it’s your first time bottoming,” Zayn explains, a soft blush rising onto his cheeks. “I... I don’t want to hurt you.”

Liam’s heart does this embarrassing bubbling thingy that makes him flush bright red. He looks down at Zayn’s chest, unable to meet his gaze.

“We’ll start slow, okay?” Zayn asks, popping open the lube bottle and spreading some on his fingers. At Liam’s nod, he settles himself between his legs, brushing a slick finger over his hole.

Liam bites his lip, nodding for Zayn to continue. So Zayn does just that, pushing a finger inside of him.

Liam clenches his eyes shut when he feels Zayn start to move. It feels like it _should_ hurt, but it doesn’t. It doesn’t exactly feel good, but it’s not bad, either. It’s just... strange.

“You okay, baby?” Zayn questions, kissing the inside of his thigh.

Liam nods swiftly. “I’m fine. A- Add another one.”

Zayn does just that, pushing a second finger in and speeding up his pace. He thrusts his fingers in and out, leaving Liam moaning loudly.

“Fuck,” he gasps out when he feels Zayn add a third digit. He digs his teeth into his bottom lip, moaning right through it. His back arches when Zayn’s finger brush up against a spot that makes his toes curl. “Oh, fuck! Oh, that’s good.”

Zayn suddenly pulls his fingers out, which Liam whimpers at. He leans over and grabs a condom, coming back down to kiss Liam quickly on the lips.

“Z, I need you,” Liam whines, tugging on his hair.

“I know, baby,” Zayn replies, rolling the condom onto his cock. He picks up the bottle of lube again, preparing to spread it onto himself.

But Liam snatches it from his hands before he can. “Let _me_ do it.” He squirts some into his hand, reaching down to Zayn’s hard cock. He grips it in a firm—but gentle—grasp and starts stroking him slowly.

Zayn’s eyes flutter shut and he mutters something under his breath that Liam doesn’t quite catch. But he ignores it and focuses on the task at hand (no pun intended).

“Li, baby, stop,” Zayn moans. “You’re going to make me come before I even get the chance to fuck you.”

Liam blushes, pulling his hand away. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, darling.” Zayn positions himself just by Liam’s hole, meeting his gaze. “Ready?”

Liam nods.

“This might hurt a moment,” Zayn says before slowly pushing in.

Liam gasps out in both pain and pleasure, digging his nails into Zayn’s shoulders. He throws his head back against the pillows, a list of profanities he didn’t even know existed tumbling from his mouth.

Zayn kisses him slowly, savoring the feeling of their lips against each other. He brings a hand up to stroke Liam’s hair, twirling some of the soft strands between his fingers.

“M-Move,” Liam commands in barely a whisper. “I’m ready.”

So Zayn starts to move, thrusting in and out at a slow pace. He sucks at Liam’s neck, forming bruises all over his skin.

“Faster, baby,” Liam says, pulling at Zayn’s hair.

Zayn moves faster, speeding up his pace and groaning into Liam’s shoulder.

“Harder, baby, harder!” Liam cries out. “C’mon, fuck the shit out of me! Make me _fucking_ come!”

Zayn pounds into him relentlessly, making powerful pleasure shoot through Liam’s entire body. He moans and shouts positively _random_ things, feeling heat pour through him.

“Are you gonna come?” Zayn asks in his ear, very obviously trying not to moan.

“Fuck, yeah,” Liam moans.

“Then come for me,” Zayn commands.

Liam obeys, coming harder than he ever has before. He feels Zayn tremble in his arms as he comes right along with him.

Zayn pulls out, rolling off of him and collapsing on the bed. “We need a shower.”

“We do,” Liam agrees, closing his eyes. He smiles when he feels Zayn lay a hand over his own, interlacing their fingers.

“Liam,” Zayn whispers after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah?”

“Move in with me.”

Liam opens his eyes, his smile quickly turning upside down. He turns his head to the side to look at Zayn, who’s done the same. “What?”

“My house will be done in a few months,” he says. “Like... three, I think. We’ve been at this for almost a year. Don’t you think it’ll be easier to, like, fuck around if we live in the same house?”

Liam forces back the smile that threatens to light up his face and instead nods. “You have a point.”

“I do?” Zany questions, sounding quite surprised.

Liam nods again. “We _should_ move in together.”

Zayn grins. “That was easy.”

Liam chuckles. “Shut up.”


	22. Zayn - Dawn

With a bag of popcorn in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other, Zayn collapses on the couch beside Liam. He kisses him quickly before handing him the popcorn and opening the glass bottle and taking a quick sip. He frowns when Liam suddenly grabs it from him and takes a long swig.

“Baby, that’s for me,” Zayn whines.

“Who said we can’t share?” Liam asks, handing him back the bottle and reaching for the remote.

Zayn frowns at him, his head swirling with questions. _Since when does Liam drink? He’s never drank when I’m around. Did he just fall off the wagon in front of me? What the fuck is happening?_

Zayn shakes away these thoughts, hands Liam the bottle of whiskey when he asks for it, and turns to the telly to watch the movie he’d put on. He immediately barks out a laugh when he sees.

“What’s so funny?” Liam pouts before taking another sip.

“Toy Story 3?” Zayn questions, his lips spread in a wide grin. “Really?”

Liam blushes furiously, looking down at his hands in his lap. “I really like this movie.”

Zayn laughs again, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Well, if you like, then _I_ like it.”

Liam only blushes harder, playfully shoving him away. Holding back a laugh, Zayn turns back to the movie. He leans his head against Liam’s shoulder, barely even realizing when he does so.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Liam starts shifting around. Zayn puts a hand on his thigh to silently tell him to stop, but all Liam does is let out a soft whine and spread his legs a bit. Confused as hell, Zayn looks down and realizes what the problem is. With a smirk, he puts his hand over the bulge in Liam’s pants and just leaves it there.

“Zayn...” Liam whimpers, rolling his hips slightly.

Zayn leans over to whisper in his ear, making sure to keep his voice soft and seductive. “Come on, Li. Use my hand. Make yourself come.”

So Liam does just that, placing his hand over Zayn’s and pressing down in the slightest. He ruts his hips into their hands, biting his lip and moaning softly. Zayn smirks at this, giving him a small squeeze, which causes him to groan loudly.

“Zayn...” he moans in a pathetic whine. “Please.”

“Please what?” Zayn growls, moving his hand and palming Liam slowly. “We’ve been over this, baby. Use your words.”

“I want you to suck me off,” Liam says simply, his eyes fluttering shut at the thought.

“Yeah?” Zayn asks breathily, fully aware of the fact that his pants are tight and can’t get any tighter. “You want me to put that big, sexy cock of yours in my mouth? You want to fuck my mouth?”

He moans, nodding swiftly. “Yes, please, suck me off.”

Zayn slides off the couch, dropping to his knees in front of Liam. He tugs down his pants and boxers in one swift motion, pulling out his hard cock. He starts slow—just giving small licks and kisses to the tip—but when he can’t hold himself back anymore, he puts him into his mouth and goes down slowly, taking him inch by inch. He goes all the way down until his nose brushes up against the patch of hair at the base of Liam’s shaft.

Liam fists Zayn’s hair in a tight grip, moaning loudly. “Fuck, Zayn.”

Zayn pulls off, only to go right back to sucking on the head of his cock. He digs his tongue into the slit, smirking to himself when Liam throws his head back swiftly. He slides his tongue down the underside of Liam’s thick shaft, lathering him in his spit. He goes back down on him, bobbing his head up and down.

“You’re so good at that, baby,” Liam praises, stroking his cheek. “Fuck, you know just what I like.”

Zayn feels his heart do that embarrassing flutter thingy that he despises at Liam’s words. He _does_ know what Liam likes. But the thing is, it’s not just in the bedroom. It’s everywhere. He knows the positions he sleeps in, the shows he likes to watch, the things he likes to eat, and the music he listens to. He also knows what can make him laugh like he’s never laughed before. Because he lo—

“Z...” Liam pants. “Z, I’m gonna come.”

Zayn taps his thigh, letting him know it’s okay to let go. And he does just that, coming hard down Zayn’s throat.

Zayn pulls off, drool and come dripping down his chin. He raises himself up so he’s eye-level with Liam and wipes the stuff off of his mouth with two fingers, which he then sticks in between his swollen lips and sucks clean. He maintains eye contact with Liam as he does this, watching his eyes darken with lust.

“It’s your turn,” Zayn whispers against his lips. “What do you want to do to me, baby?”

“I want...” Liam starts.

“Yeah?” Zayn prompts, nipping at his bottom lip.

“I just want to kiss you,” Liam replies, surging forward and crashing their lips together.

Zayn giggles at this and wraps his arms his arms around Liam’s neck, pulling him closer. He kisses him gentle and slow, just savoring the feeling of their lips touching. He pulls away, scanning Liam’s face to catch every little feature: the small dip in his bottom lip, the small amount of green in his warm brown eyes, and the layers of sinewy muscle under his tattooed skin.

Zayn inhales deeply, the words tumbling out of him before he can stop them. “I’m in love with you.”

Liam’s expression doesn’t change, except for a small crease between his perfectly sculpted eyebrows. “Zayn? You in there?”

This brings back Zayn back to reality, where he did _not_ , in fact, tell Liam the truth. And where he’s sitting on his lap, staring him right in the eyes. He shakes his head quickly to clear it. “Sorry. I got lost a bit there.” He climbs off of Liam, standing up.

“Everything okay?” Liam asks, a bit of concern in his melodic voice.

“Everything’s fine,” Zayn lies. “I just... I think I’m gonna go.”

Liam stands up, quickly pulling his pants back up as well. “Wait, why? Did I do something wrong?”

“You did nothing wrong,” Zayn assures him, heading towards the door. “I just can’t handle this right now.” He grabs his coat, throws open the door, and shuts it behind him.


	23. Liam - Trip

_“You’re going_ where _?”_

Liam scoffs. “Calm down, Zayn. It’s just for a few weeks. I’ll be back before you know it.”

_“But I won’t have anyone to fuck,”_ Zayn pouts.

Liam rolls his eyes. “That’s what FaceTime is for, silly.”

_“Well, I still can’t put my cock inside you through the phone,”_ Zayn points out.

“But you _can_ watch me put you know what inside of myself,” Liam muses, lowering his voice to make sure the other people in the surprisingly crowded airport can’t here him.

Zayn groans in exasperation. _“I despise you.”_

“I know you do, baby,” Liam says, biting his lip.

_“What I don’t get is_ why _you have to leave me,”_ Zayn says.

“I’m not leaving you,” Liam says, probably too quickly. “It’s for work. New York isn’t _that_ far away. There’s only, like, a five hour time difference. We’ll still have a bunch of time to talk.”

_“But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to miss you,”_ Zayn whines. _“You and your perfect face and your sexy body and your tight ass and your—”_

“Okay, okay!” Liam cuts in, blushing furiously. He turns to face the window, hoping no one can see the giddy smile that is plastered across his face. “I might be able to leave earlier than everyone else, but it’ll still be about two weeks. Think you can handle that?”

_“Ugh, I guess,”_ Zayn groans.

Liam chuckles softly. He glances up to find his boss waving him over, which he nods at. “I gotta go, Z.”

_“Call me when you get there,”_ Zayn demands.

“I will. I lo—” Liam stops himself abruptly, his eyes widening.

_“Li?”_ Zayn asks. _“You there?”_

“I-I’m here, sorry,” Liam chuckles anxiously. “I’ll call you later. Bye, Z.”

_“Well, b—”_

Liam hangs up before Zayn even has a chance to finish his sentence, his heart pounding in his ears. Was he seriously about to say what he thinks he was about to say?

Oh, for the love of avocados.

*******

**Week One**

Liam jumps onto the hotel bed, immediately pulling his phone out of his back pocket and dialing Zayn’s number. He picks up right away.

_“Finally,”_ he growls.

Liam chuckles. “Sorry. Our flight got delayed by quite a bit. We didn’t get to the hotel until literally five minutes ago.”

_“Well, it’s been too long since I last heard your voice,”_ Zayn says. After a moment, he adds, _“It’s also been too long since we did this over the phone.”_

Oblivious as always, Liam frowns. “Did what?”

Zayn chuckles. _“Oh, you know. Made each other come.”_

Liam glances at the door to his room, clearing his throat and slightly spreading his legs. “You know that’s not why I called you.”

_“Yes, but I also know that now that you’re thinking about it, you want to get off,”_ Zayn points out.

Liam growls softly. “Dammit.” So he kicks off his pants and shoves his boxers down to his mid-thigh, grabbing his already hard cock and giving it a few quick strokes. “I hate you so fucking much.”

_“Mmm, yeah, and the moan you’re holding back says the same,”_ Zayn smirks. _“Now listen to what I have to say, okay, baby?”_

Liam closes his eyes, nodding swiftly. “Okay.”

_“I’m not going to touch myself,”_ Zayn says. _“Not until you come. Because, well, ladies first.”_

“Get to the point, Malik,” Liam snaps.

_“You’re no fun,”_ Zayn pouts. _“But fine. I won’t touch myself until you come. And after you do, you’ll take care of me. Got it?”_

“Mhmm,” Liam hums, speeding up the pace of his hand.

_“As for what I want you to do to yourself...”_ Zayn pauses for a minute. But when he does speak, Liam can hear the lust in his voice. _“I want you to finger yourself.”_

Liam gulps nervously, instantly sticking two fingers into his mouth and sucking on them. When they’re wet enough, he lowers them down to his cock, passing it until one of his fingers brushes up against his hole. He inhales sharply, kicking his boxers the rest of the way off and spreading his legs even farther. He bites his lip as he circles a fingertip around the ring of muscles, slowly pushing it in until it’s knuckle-deep. And with a soft grunt, he pushes it in as far as it can go and starts thrusting in and out.

_“Are you doing it?”_ Zayn asks when he moans softly.

“Y-Yeah,” Liam says. “Fuck, it’s not as good without you.”

_“Just pretend it’s me,”_ Zayn urges. _“Close your eyes. I know how much you love to daydream.”_

Liam does as he says, letting his eyes fall closed on their own. He imagines that it’s Zayn laying with his head between Liam’s legs, fucking him with his fingers. He imagines that it’s Zayn whispering soft little nothings against the inside of his thigh, occasionally raising his voice to spout something dirty to him. And he imagines that Zayn is here in his arms instead of hundreds of miles away.

He doesn’t even realize when he adds two more fingers at once, but he definitely feels it when he does. He throws his head back against the pillows, his back arching off the bed. “Fuck, Zayn!”

_“Shit, I might just come listening to you do that to yourself,”_ Zayn pants. _“You’re so fucking sexy, baby.”_

Liam speeds up the pace of his hand, moaning once more when he hits his own prostrate. “Mmm, fuck! God, you’re so fucking good to me, Z.” He can practically feel Zayn’s lips on his neck, pressing kisses and sucking bruises into the skin. God, Liam just misses him so much.

_“I can’t fucking take this anymore,”_ Zayn growls. _“You’re too sexy to pass up.”_

Liam somehow manages to smirk at the sound of a belt being unbuckled as well as Zayn’s satisfied moan of relief. “Just can’t resist, can you?”

_“St-Stop using my lines against me,”_ Zayn says through a throaty moan.

Liam laughs loudly, forgetting about the fact that he’s so close he’s basically seeing starts for a moment. Instead, he focuses on the sound of Zayn’s voice and Zayn’s laugh and Zayn’s moans and Zayn, Zayn, Zayn, Zayn. All he hears is Zayn. All he sees is Zayn. All he wants is Zayn. And he’s pretty okay with it. Actually, he loves it.

He’s wrenched back into reality when he comes, his whole body contracting in pleasure. It seems as if every muscle simultaneously tenses and relaxes, making him moan heartily.

_“Oh, that sounded like a good one,”_ Zayn remarks, sounding breathless.

Liam slowly pulls his fingers out of himself, opening his eyes and glancing down at the thick layer of come covering his stomach. “Oh, it was.” When he hears Zayn moan again, he asks, “Did you come?”

_“N-No,”_ Zayn says, causing Liam to grin.

“Don’t worry, Z. I’ll take good care of you.”

*******

**Week Two**

_“Are you coming home soon?”_ Zayn whines through the phone, a frown on his usually smiling face. _“I miss you.”_

Liam gives him a small smile, his heart doing a backflip. “Just a few more days, Z. You can survive for that long, right?”

_“I don’t know,”_ Zayn sighs. _“I might just have a heart attack right here and now because you weren’t here to help me.”_

Liam chuckles softly. “You make no sense when you’re drunk.”

_“Hey, it was just one bottle!”_ Zayn protests, sounding only a little bit like a three year-old.

“That’s what you said last time,” Liam points out. “And little did you know, there were three empty whiskey bottles sitting behind you.”

_“Yeah, okay, so I was a little too drunk that time,”_ Zayn admits. _“But I promise that it wasn’t that much. I barely feel anything.”_

Liam sighs softly. “Just... Just don’t go overboard, alright? At least not before I get to hold you again.”

Zayn’s eyes slowly flutter closed. _“Uh-huh.”_

“Are you falling asleep, baby boy?” Liam asks with a laugh.

_“No,”_ Zayn whispers, the phone falling to the side as his hand goes slack.

Liam smiles at this, feeling a warm feeling spread through his chest. Before hanging up, he says something in a voice that is barely audible. He says, “Goodnight, angel.”

“I love you.”


	24. Zayn - Tight

Zayn waits patiently at the gate, frantically tapping his foot. Liam’s plane should’ve landed ten minutes ago. So where the fuck is he?

He checks his phone for the time again, internally panicking. What if the plane went down? What if Liam is actually buried under ten tons of metal at the bottom of the ocean? Or what if Zayn got the time wrong? What if he doesn’t actually come home today? What if—

“Z!”

Zayn’s head snaps up, a large grin lighting up his face. “Liam!”

Liam drops his duffel bag, the two of them running forward. They meet the middle, Zayn throwing his arms around Liam’s neck and Liam throwing his around Zayn’s waist. Liam picks Zayn up, both of them giggling as he twirls him around.

“Put me down, Lima!” Zayn says through another giggle, slapping his arm playfully.

Liam does as he says, putting him down on the ground. He then surges forward, kissing him passionately. Zayn melts into the feeling of lips-on-lips again, turning into fucking puddle at Liam’s feet. He holds him as tightly as he can, honestly afraid that if he lets go, this whole thing will have turned out to be a dream.

“God, I missed you so much,” Liam whispers against his lips.

“I missed you too,” Zayn confesses, running a hand through Liam’s hair. “So fucking much.”

“For some reason, being hundreds of miles apart suddenly makes you just that much sexier,” Liam says.

Zayn snickers softly. “Save the dirty talk until we get home.”

Liam raises an eyebrow. “Home? But I thought...”

“It’s amazing what people can accomplish in half a month,” Zayn says.

*******

Hand-in-hand, Zayn pulls Liam to the front stoop of the house. There’s a giddy grin on his face that he just can’t get rid of and honestly? He doesn’t really want to.

“Ready?” he asks.

At Liam’s nod, he pushes open the door.

The house is bigger than Zayn had planned, but he’s not complaining. Almost every wall is a window, large black-out curtains hanging on either side of every one. There’s a talk, spiral staircase in the center of the room, which leads up to the second floor. The ground is a beautiful, dark hardwood that matches the stairs. Around the corner is a fancy gourmet kitchen with multiple ovens and refrigerators. Zayn has already planned for the next room over to become his painting studio, where he’ll probably spend most of his days.

“Woah...” Liam breathes, looking around at the very modern house.

“Do you like it?” Zayn asks, spinning on his heel to face him. “Please tell me you like it.”

Liam chuckles softly, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist once more. “I love it, Zaynie.”

Zayn blushes furiously, unable to help himself from kissing Liam again. “It’s not _entirely_ finished, so we can’t sleep in here just yet. However...” He leans forward to whisper in Zayn’s ear. “I’m getting a rather comfortable bed for us.”

Liam snickers. “I can’t wait.”

*******

“So what are we thinking for sheets?” Zayn asks from the couch, scrolling through his phone.

“I don’t know,” Liam scoffs from his spot in the kitchen. “You’re the expert.”

“Silk?” Zayn questions, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, silk is fun,” Liam muses. “It’s soft.”

“Mhmm,” Zayn hums in agreement. He suddenly feels hands on his shoulders, not even bothering to look up.

“And shiny,” Liam says, his lips moving against Zayn’s ear.

“Mhmm.” Zayn absentmindedly spreads his legs, causing his already impossibly skinny jeans to tighten against his thighs.

“Kind of hard to clean, though,” Liam points out, squeezing Zayn’s shoulders slightly.

“You have a point,” Zayn whispers, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. He inhales sharply when he feels Liam trail a hand down to the start of an erection in his pants, but doesn’t move to stop him.

“Z,” Liam says in his ear.

“Hmm?” Zayn hums in question.

“I want you to fuck me,” Liam says.

“Mmm, not now,” Zayn groans. “I’m tired.”

“Please, Zaynie,” Liam whines pathetically. “It’s been two whole weeks since I was last fucked properly. Do you have any idea how fucking tight I am?”

Zayn moans softly. “Liam...”

“I’m so fucking tight, baby,” Liam says. “Don’t you want to fuck me? Don’t you want to feel me around your big cock? Huh?” He starts palming Zayn slowly, his large hand pressing down on him to make him feel something.

Zayn groans out of both annoyance and pleasure. “I hate you so fucking much.”

“Yeah, but you also wanna fuck me,” Liam points out, his breath warm against Zayn’s neck. “Right... Daddy?”

“Fuck,” Zayn gasps at the last word, feeling his cock twitch. “Liam, holy fuck, if you keep talking like this, I’ll fucking end you. You won’t be able to walk for a week.”

“But I want that,” Liam says. “I want you to wreck me. I want to be too exhausted to speak. Fuck. Me. Up, Daddy.”

Growling low in his throat, Zayn says, “Get the fuck over here.”

Liam does just that, rounding to the other side of the couch and sits down right in between Zayn’s spread legs, pressing his back to Zayn’s chest.

He grips Liam’s thighs, ghosting his lips over the area just behind his ear. “You’re so sexy, Li.” Zayn grips him through his pants, smirking at the moan he lets out.

“Mmm, Daddy,” Liam moans. “Fuck me. Please.”

“You’ve got to be patient, baby,” Zayn whispers against his ear, his hands moving practically on their own. He moves down to the zipper on Liam’s jeans, pulling it down and undoing the button next. He then shoves down Liam’s trousers and pants in one swift motion, grabbing his hard cock and stroking it at a teasingly slow pace.

“Faster, Daddy, please,” Liam begs pathetically, thrusting up into Zayn’s fist.

“I said be patient,” Zayn hisses, giving him a rough squeeze and causing him to let out a whimper. Zayn presses kisses to the back of Liam’s neck, sucking purple bruises into the skin every now and then. He then raises his swollen lips to Liam’s ear, his voice deep and raspy from lust. “I want you to finger yourself, Li. I want to watch you do it.”

Liam nods swiftly, raising two fingers to his mouth. Zayn watches him suck on them, feeling his own cock become just that much harder.

Liam bites his lip as he lowers his fingers down to his groin, his hand disappearing behind his cock. He lets out a soft gasp when he sticks a finger inside of himself, which Zayn smirks at.

“Add another one,” Zayn tells him, wanting him to really feel it this time.

Liam nods minutely, throwing his head back on Zayn’s shoulder when he adds a second finger. He moans loudly, his back arching. “Fuck, Daddy. Feels so good.”

Zayn grins, burying his head in the crook of Liam’s neck. “I love watching you make yourself feel pleasure. You’re so beautiful. So sexy.”

Liam moans again and although Zayn can’t see, he knows it’s because he brings the finger count up to three. So he slides his hands down Liam’s stomach, grabbing his hard and dripping cock and jerking it off.

“Zayn,” Liam gasps.

“Are you gonna make yourself come?” Zayn asks, digging his thumb into the slit of Liam’s member.

“Mhmm,” Liam hums through gritted teeth, opening his mouth to exhale swiftly. He groans louder than he has all night, jerking his head to the side and speeding up his hand. “Fuck, I’m gonna come! Fuck, Daddy, fuck!”

Zayn runs his thumb over the head of Liam’s cock again and again until he comes hard and fast, dousing the front of his shirt and the palm of Zayn’s hand in white strips. Zayn hums in satisfaction and brings his hand to his mouth, sticking two of his come-covered fingers into his mouth and sucking them clean. He moans at the taste of Liam, who is breathing hard, his chest rising and falling. His eyes are closed and his mouth is parted slightly, revealing his perfect teeth. He’s already pulled his fingers out of himself, probably too tired to keep them there.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, babe,” Zayn says. “I still have to fuck you, don’t I?”

“Yeah, just...” Liam sighs softly. “Just give me a second.”

“Of course.” Zayn peppers kisses along the side of his neck, nipping at the marks he put there earlier. He slides a hand under Liam’s slightly wet shirt, tracing his abs with barely a thought.

He looks up when he feels Liam moving, finding him tugging down his trousers. Zayn smirks. “Does that mean you’re ready?”

Liam freezes for a moment before chucking and kicking off his pants. “Yeah. I’m ready.” He leans his head back farther to whisper in Zayn’s ear. “So fuck me, Daddy.”

Zayn growls once more, suddenly slamming Liam down so his head is against the arm of the couch. He crawls over so he’s hovering above him, both absentmindedly and intentionally licking his lips. He tugs at the hem of Liam’s shirt, which Liam wastes no time it shucking off.

Zayn sits back on his heels, tearing off his own clothes in record time. He then moves back so he’s on top of Liam again, not wanting waste another second. So he slams right into him, the both of them moaning loudly.

“Fuck, you _are_ really tight, baby,” Zayn gasps out, placing his hands on either side of Liam’s head.

“I’m so full,” Liam moans, his brow furrowed in pleasure. “You’re so big, Daddy.”

Zayn starts moving quickly, unable to help himself. He moves down to his elbows, placing them on the arm of the couch, which Liam’s head is resting on. He hangs his head down, leaning his forehead against Liam’s.

“Harder,” Liam whispers against his lips. “Please, Daddy, harder.”

So Zayn fucks him harder, his legs already aching from the strain. But he doesn’t let up, because Liam’s enjoying it. And he wants to live up to his promise.

“You’re so good to me, Zayn,” Liam moans. “So, so good.”

Zayn mouthes along Liam’s collarbone before lifting his head back up and meeting his gaze. He caresses Liam’s cheek as he pounds into him, examining his every feature, just like he always does. He can’t help the smile that crosses his face and when it does, he quickly pushes it away by moaning. And with a sudden surge of confidence, he says, “Liam, I—”

“I’m gonna come,” Liam says, cutting Zayn off. “Make me come, Daddy.”

With a slight frown and a moment of hesitation, Zayn reaches down to Liam’s cock and starts pumping it quickly. He comes a moment later, Zayn doing the same when he clenches around him.

Panting hard, Liam says, “I kind of cut you off earlier. What were you saying?”

Knowing _exactly_ what he was going to say, Zayn lies. “I, uh, heh, I don’t remember.” He looks down as he pulls out, his eyes widening. “Shit.”

“What is it?” Liam asks.

Looking up into his eyes, Zayn tells him.

“I didn’t use a condom.”


End file.
